The Deal
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Integra forces a young and extremely talented human girl to join Hellsing's ranks, but for what reason and to what cause? Who is she, and why is she of so much importance? [Rated M for detailed violence and for safety reasons!]
1. CH I

**Hello all, and welcome to my Hellsing fic! I must admit that I've pretty new to the anime and have been watching it over again to really get to know the characters personalities better, but we'll see how things go as it's panned out.**

**I would first like to say that I am dedicating this first chapter to the incredibly talented Fish and Chipz for being a sort of... Inspiration for writing this, and am hoping that she will do me the honors of reading this! :D**

**I have no decided whether this will be a romance between Alucard and my OC, so I'll let you as the reader make the choice. Leave a comment to decide whether or not they become lovers or not! :)**

**As a heads up, I will warn you that this story will have a considerable amount of gore to it, as well as Alucard going in and out of character. I will do my best to keep him consistent, but unfortunately, things don't always go the way we planned. Anywhoo, enjoy the read and hopefully at least one of you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Deal**

**CH I**

* * *

It was a dark evening as the night began to descend upon the Hellsing Organization. Sir Integra had rallied up her most trusted soldiers and asked them to meet in the large room used only for informative gatherings, as her office remained in shambles due to an unforeseeable attack by Helling's latest enemy.

Walter was the first to appear through the doors, Seras at his heels.

"Good evening, Sir Integra." Seras, always quick to be polite, bowed her head respectfully when she and Walter arrived in the room. "You asked to see me?"

Integra motioned for the girl to take a seat in one of the many spots at the extremely long table. Seras chose to seat herself only two chairs away from Integra, her eyes trained on her masters' master.

Integra looked at Walter, "Where is Alucard? I do not wish to begin this without him."

"My apologies, Miss," Walter remained to her left with his arms folded behind his back, "When I went to retrieve him, he was not in his room."

Integra's brow knit together. Before another word could escape her lips, said vampire in question walked out from the shadows in the corner of the massive room. His usual large red hat was absent, as were his unique and distinct round glasses. Seras looked up at her master and acknowledged him upon his arrival.

"You're late."

Alucard's lips pulled into a crooked smirk, but he gave no argument or reasoning for being tardy.

Crystal blue orbs locked with creamy red ones for a brief second in time before Integra broke the connection and turned to look at the others.

"Walter, if you will."

Walter nodded and produced a rather thick folder that he had been carrying the entire time, setting it in front of Integra. She opened the folder and pulled out a particular piece of paper, holding it up for display in front of Alucard and Seras.

"Her name is Alice Violet Waverly," Integra began, "She is a mercenary that belongs to Red Orchid, but has recently been accepting contracts from other companies and outside buyers that met her price."

Seras stared at the picture as if to memorize it, while Alucard walked forward to further inspect at closer range.

Alice was beautiful, and was without question one of the only women Alucard had seen in years that stood out. Her unique crystal blue eyes matched with untameable long auburn hair gave her a doll-like appearance, probably making it easy for her to pass off as an innocent. From the odd angle of the photo, one could still tell Alice was of tiny stature but was fit and able to handle the strain of her job. She was curvy and blessed with a rather large bust; she had long slender legs and arms most human women would kill for.

Her choice of clothing also appealed to the vampire, for she wore a black short-sleeved jacket with puffed cap sleeves that covered two-thirds of her torso leaving both her cleavage area and her lower stomach exposed. What looked like a red tank top was revealed to be her undergarment, and was also somewhat revealing to the eye. Black shorts and ankle-top leather combat boots finished off her appearance.

All in all, Alucard deduced that she indeed very appealing to the eye.

"From the information we have collected on her, she is highly skilled with weaponry and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant." Integra set the photo down only to pick up two sets of stapled documents, "Unlike you, she is only human. However, she is not to be underestimated. Alice has done missions involving the death of several immortal adversaries that Hellsing has been monitoring."

Seras accepted the document without hesitation while Alucard remained still and made no move to pick up the papers.

"Is that all?" Alucard's tone was flat and monotonous as per usual. "You wish for us to fear a human? You clearly underestimate our abilities as well, Master."

Integra narrowed her eyes, "Mocking the ability of this human may prove to be a mistake, Alucard. I implore you to reconsider once you've met with her in battle."

"Walter," Integra looked at the butler still positioned to her left, "You have information regarding the immediate whereabouts of our target?"

"Indeed, I have."

Walter pulled out a piece of paper from the breast pocket of his vest, "She is currently near the outskirts of London in pursuit of a target deemed enemy to Red Orchid."

Integra nodded and plucked the piece of paper from Walter's hand before standing up, "Seras Victoria and Alucard, you both will go and track this woman down. _Do not_ engage her in combat until she is here and under interrogation. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Hn."

Of course, with his response, Integra knew better then to question whether Alucard would listen or not.

* * *

"Target has been silenced. New orders, sir?"

The auburn haired girl stood still as she listened to her ear piece before pressing against the microphone hidden beneath her gray scarf.

"Understood. I will attempt to interrogate the target without engaging in battle."

Alice cut the connection of her mic before reaching down to the weapon holster that was strapped to her right thigh and pulled out her pistol. Quickly she checked her rounds before placing it back and pulling her right left one out to do the same. Satisfied, Alice walked towards the now dead vampire known as Colton Aldrich and with a nudge of her foot, turned the body over so he was now lying with his back to the ground.

"I shot and killed you, and yet you haven't turned to dust." Alice thought aloud, "Curious."

The girl began reaching a gloved hand down towards Colton's unmoving form when the presence of another forced her spine to go rigid. Quickly, she turned to meet the newcomer. At first she had been expecting to see a fellow Red Orchid soldier, but was unpleasantly surprised to see a face that belonged to a stranger.

He was tall, very tall. Alice estimated that he was well over six feet. He wore a large rimmed, bright red fedora that matched his floor-length duster. From what she could tell, he also wore a tailored charcoal suit topped off with a flimsily tied red cravat and what looked like leather riding boots.

The glasses he wore, with large circular lenses caught her eye. Not to mention the pointed teeth that went along with that dangerous smirk.

In her curiosity, Alice also realized something was awfully familiar about this man. Had she seen him once before?

Curiosity got the better of her, and Alice caught herself wondering just what this handsome stranger looked like behind the hat and glasses.

"Tell me," The man's deep, sultry voice sent a chill down her spine, "Are you the one they call Alice?"

Alice tensed ever so slightly, "Who wants to know?"

The man gave an ominous chuckle, "Why, me of course."

"It's impolite for a man to request the name of a woman before offering his name first." Alice's tone was mocking, and soon she faced this red-clad stranger fully as if to challenge him.

Alucard smirked at her bravery, "My apologies, miss. My name is Alucard."

"Alucard... Alucard..." Alice repeated his name more to herself several times before she went wide eyed with realization, "Ah! So you're the Hellsing vampire I've heard stories of."

To Alucard's faint surprise, Alice clasped her hands together and stared at him as if she had come face-to-face with someone she admired greatly. Her crystal orbs were shining with admiration, and it made Alucard's stomach pool with amusement.

"I've been training for all these years, waiting for this day to arrive!" Alice was beaming with excitement, until suddenly her expression turned chaotic. Her lips pulled back into a murderous smirk as she locked eyes with the No-Life King himself. "I've been waiting for a chance to fight against you, Vlad Tepes."

Alucard's smirk grew, "You know my name? I'm honored."

Alice quickly took her fighting stance, her hands at the ready for either physical combat or to retrieve her guns from their respective holsters. "Of course I do. Since childhood, I have been training for the day I would come to face you."

"It has been a while since a human bravely faced me without fear of punishment or death. You intrigue me." Alucard made no move to draw his casull, "Tell me Alice, who do you serve?"

"My employers name is of no importance to you," Alice quickly snapped out, "And will do you no good."

Ignoring her commanding officers direct orders to not engage Alucard in battle, Alice readied herself with her guns still aimed at the ancient immortal.

A sudden buzzing in her ear piece broke the silence as her face twisted into an agitated glare. Alucard could hear the voice of a man who was ordering Alice to retreat from her current situation, obviously being somewhere close by to see that she was facing off against him.

"My apologizes Captain, but I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

Choosing to fight with bullets, Alice quickly drew her weapons from their holsters and aimed directly at Alucard's head.

Alucard gave an amused chuckle, "A pair of Taurus 28 revolvers? Those won't do you any good, human."

"They may not do much harm, but I have had them modified over the past couple of years."

Without warning, Alice curled her fingers around both triggers and shot at Alucard, successfully hitting him in the forehead and in his chest. The vampire's head flew back, sending him collapsing down to the ground with a heavy thud. Semi-conscious, Alucard felt a shudder of pain wash over him. Quickly regaining his full senses, the vampire pulled himself up and stood to face Alice once more. She watched him with a smirk.

"Experimentation is in full effect. Stage one of three have been initiated." Alice mumbled to herself, "Commence stage two."

Alucard watched as Alice suddenly dropped her revolvers and readied herself in the combatant stance like before.

"Before you make your next move girl, I must tell you that I was sent here by my master to retrieve you." Alucard left no room for negotiations in his tone, "If you choose to continue this course of action, you will leave me with no choice."

"How nice of you to give me a warning," Alice smiled, "Perhaps I should reveal to you that my orders were identical to yours."

"Well then," Suddenly Alucard disappeared from view but his voice rang loud and clear, "Let us see who completes their mission first, shall we?"

Alice's eyes darted around her entire surroundings in search of Alucard desperate to pin point his location, but it was too late. Alucard landed a heavy blow to her abdomen, sending her body shooting backwards to slam into a nearby tree earning a straggled cry on contact. Ignoring the pain from her injured back, Alice quickly pushed herself off the tree and heaved in heavy breaths to calm her nerves. Her eyes darted around in search of the vampire who had once again disappeared from view, only this time catching glimpse of red as she raised her arms quickly to block the next blow aimed for her face.

With a spring from her lower body, Alice bounced back and used the tree as leverage, placing both hands against it and gave a sharp kick with both legs aimed for Alucard's stomach. The vampire grunted and stumbled back, somewhat surprised by the force of the girls kick. Suddenly, he felt a fist connect to the left side of his jaw, sending his head reeling in that direction only to be shot upwards. Alice took the opportunity to strike his midsection once more, sending the unstable vampire flying backwards towards the ground.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?" Alice glared as she watched Alucard recover quickly. He was back on his feet and facing her, his eyes shining with the delight he saved only for the victims he was about to kill.

"I'm impressed," Alucard mused, "My master had been correct about you after all."

Alice squeaked as her body hit the ground hard and fast. Alucard had given her no time to prepare of to defend herself, choosing to end their little game as he pinned her down with his entire body weight.

Alice struggled against his hold on her arms and kicked her legs, thrashing as he watched her in amusement. She gave an aggressive yell and relentlessly struggled against him until finally her body went still.

Alucard smirked, "Finally given up?"

"If you want to keep that head of yours securely attached to your body, I would suggest you release me." Alice was glaring up at him with such hate in her eyes, an entirely different change from the admiring looks she had given him only moments ago.

Admitting to himself that Alucard found this human girl highly entertaining, he remained still and silently challenged the girl to make her next move.

With his grip on her upper arm, Alice quickly drew her hand towards the black jacket she wore and pulled out what looked like a grenade from the breast pocket. Inhaling a deep breath, she used her teeth to pull the pin; she quickly released the clutch and tightly shut her eyes. Alucard, unprepared for what just happened, remained frozen in place even as the grenade burst into a pale purple miasma. Immediately he felt the unnecessary breath catching in his throat and his limbs began to feel as if daggers were repeatedly being stabbed into him. With a vicious growl, he pushed himself off the girl quickly and pulled back in attempts to get away from the poison fog.

"Master!"

Alucard snarled as Seras began approaching the scene at a fast pace, her enormous cannon at the ready.

"Stay back!" Alucard's voice was demanding and his words were not to be disobeyed.

Seras dug her heels into the ground and came to a quick stop, noticing how Alucard seemed almost handicapped by the strange fog now surrounding the area. She began to inhale a breath, but soon cut herself off when the air seeping down into her lungs stung like a thousand needles. She immediately backed away out of reach and coughed several times, dropping the cannon from her grip as her body trembled.

"W-What is that?" Seras yelled out to her master, watching as he began breathing heavily.

She was shocked to see even Alucard, the No-Life King, weakened by such things. Once the miasma began to clear, Seras noticed the girl from the picture standing in the middle of the thickest part of the purple haze, now with her guns in hand aimed directly at her master.

"It's her!" Seras, having recovered due to her being out of the radius affected by the smoke grenade, picked up her cannon and aimed it at Alice. "Come quietly or I will open fire!"

Alice looked at her briefly before aiming one of her two guns towards Seras, "Stay out of this, draculina!"

"Enough." Alucard narrowed his eyes at Alice, "You will come with us, or you will die here tonight."

Alice met his eye with her own narrowing to match his, "And die by the hands of Sir Integra Hellsing? I think not. Don't take me for a fool, Alucard; I know that Red Orchid and Hellsing are enemies."

No movement was made during the next moments, not even a single twitch of the limb or rising and falling of a heaving chest. Had Alucard not been driven to an anger that wished to be sated by the tearing of Alice's limbs, he may have actually admired her for being a formidable human adversary.

Still, he was willing to give her one last chance, by direct orders of his master to bring the girl in alive.

"Drop your weapons and surrender. This is your last chance."

Alice contemplated her options for a moment before pressing her fingers lightly on the triggers, ready to fire should Alucard make any movements. The miasma released from the grenade had been laced with a cocktail of hawthorn, a shrub that had been tested against vampires previously had been successful in slowing the ancient down, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he was back to full strength. The draculina that had appeared at the scene, who had managed to get out of range and was unaffected by the hawthorn, also posed as a major threat.

"Damn it..." Alice bit her bottom lip harshly enough to draw blood, "There go my options."

With a heavy sigh, Alice dropped the weapons and lifted her hands in the air with an indignant look on her face. Not one to give up, she found this moment particularly embarrassing. Seras remained still, her cannon still at the ready as Alucard approached the human.

"That is very wise of you to choose not to proceed with your foolish intent." Alucard stopped a couple feet away from Alice and stared down at her, "Pick up your weapons and follow me."

Alice muttered something to herself before reaching down to pick up her guns, pocketing them in their respective holsters before following Alucard's retreating form.

_Commencing stage two of experiment, now in full affect._

* * *

"Please, sit." Integra watched as Alice stood tall on the other side of her desk. "I insist."

Alice, narrowing her eyes, decided to listen willingly and lowered herself down on the empty seat Integra had motioned to. Walter, the butler, stood to the right of Integra, while Alucard remained close to her. His presence felt more overbearing and threatening then it had during their battle making Alice feel a little intimidated, knowing all too well that it was because they were facing his master.

"Amuse me," Alice was first to break the silence, "Why have you brought me here?"

Integra grinned. "We noticed that your company, the Red Orchids, have been busy in ridding London of the vampires who threaten the crown. As I'm sure you are aware, that is why Hellsing is established and is under direct orders by the Queen herself. Tell me, what interest are the vampires to you?"

"I follow orders and don't question it." Alice narrowed her eyes. "If you wish for more answers, perhaps scheduling a meeting with one of the higher ups of my company. If this is all you wish to know, then I would like to be on my way."

Alice proceeded to stand up; only to be shoved back down as Alucard roughly grasped her shoulder.

"Actually, I would like it if you stayed here for a while." Integra watched the two as Alice looked up at a grinning Alucard with malice. "I have more questions for you, but it would see them you need some medical attention from your fight with Alucard."

Alice blinked and looked at Integra before looking down at herself, noticing that she was indeed injured from the little scrap she and Alucard had begun. Cuts and bruises lined her exposed stomach and legs, which sent her mind reeling about the condition of her back due to the force of impact when Alucard sent her flying into the tree. Alice paled and gave a soft sigh, nodding slightly at Integra's surprising gesture of kindness.

"We will continue this conversation tomorrow," Integra paused as she stood up, "Walter will see to your living arrangements while the doctor on sight will tend to you. Until tomorrow after the decision has been made in regard to what will happen to you after our conversation, Alucard will be your personal escort around Hellsing. I'm certain you understand why I am assigning him to you?" Alucard looked at his master with a questioning gaze before her sharp blue eyes met his own red ones, "Consider this punishment for disobeying my order to not engage in battle with her."

Alice looked at her in disbelief before glaring, but nodding nonetheless. The roles were reversed in this situation, with Alucard playing her role when her masters had her escort prisoners around Red Orchid.

Prisoner... She was a prisoner.

She was at the mercy of Hellsing.

What in the hell did she agree to by coming here?

"Right this way, Miss Alice." Walter ushered for her to follow him as she stood up from the chair, Alucard right on her heels.

Alice followed Walter silently as she took in all the details of the hall they were now walking down. Obscured by the night, she could not comment on what the detailing would look like in the sunlight, but admired the simplicity of such a big estate. It was obvious to her that Integra was not of typical wealth, and prided herself more on her soldiers rather than her belongings. Single picture frames lined the walls and bore portraits of landscapes. Very little podiums with statues were situated under the pictures, with only one per wall between two supporting pillars.

Alucard watched the girl with interest, entertained by the idea of the obvious look of pleasure on her face while she drank in the details of his masters' home.

Once the trio had arrived in what Alice soon discovered was the medical wing of the mansion, Walter handed her over to a man named Dr Denis Walsh.

He was kind man with a soft expression, and treated Alice with startling kindness considering she was not a part of Hellsing. Alucard, having situated himself in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest, continued to observe the two as Dr Walsh tended to her wounds.

"It's remarkable that you aren't bleeding internally," Walsh thought aloud, "Considering the extent of your extracurricular activities."

Alice felt her cheeks flush. "Uh... Yeah, about that."

"You battle vampires often?" Walsh chuckled as he wrapped a bandage around a rather nasty wound on her left leg.

In order to properly treat her wounds, Alice was forced to remove her weapon holsters and jacket leaving her only in her shorts (which by the way were rather short) and her red tank top. In truth, she felt a little naked under the eyes of this kind doctor and the vampire whose presence in the room was not forgotten.

"It's part of my job." Alice suddenly answered, her eyes trained on Dr Walsh's hands as he continued to bandage her leg. "I've been specially trained to fight both humans and vampires."

His soft gray eyes met hers and she could see a faint amount of admiration deep in his orbs. "And you do this while you are still human? Impressive, but as a doctor treating you at this moment, I would recommend that you exercise caution for your next fight against a vampire."

Alice nodded slowly, the corners of her lips turning down into a little frown.

* * *

Walter eventually returned to meet Alice and Alucard after Dr Walsh finished cleaning her up, and soon the trio were walking down what looked like the halls of a dungeon. Medieval posts with gauntlets ablaze lined the brick walls as they continued their trek. Despite the conditions, Alice was more than happy that Walter had insisted she sleep in her own room for the night after Alucard had suggested her joining him in his quarters.

"Here we are Miss Alice." Walter stopped in front of a tall dark oak door and wrapped his aged hand around the doorknob. "I'm afraid that these rooms were specifically designed for vampires to retire in during daylight hours, so the beds do convert into coffins."

Alice paled, "Coffins...?"

"Yes," Walter opened the door and smiled, "Enjoy your evening, Miss Alice."

With that, Walter walked away, leaving Alice to stand there staring into the room while Alucard watched her in amusement.

"And here I thought living in the co-ed division at Red Orchid was troublesome..." Alice sighed before bravely stepping into the room. "Ah well, at least this room is private."

Alice noted the simplicity of the room, having only one giant four-poster bed, a table with a single chair, and another door across from where she stood that was hiding what she assumed to be a bathroom.

"The room is not to your standards?"

Alice turned around to look at Alucard and shook her head. "You misunderstand me. I would give anything for a private room back at Red Orchid, trust me. Right now I'm living with three other girls, and over twenty men. We share one giant room, like soldiers in war."

"I see." Alucard walked over to the single chair and pulled it out, sitting himself down comfortably as Alice walked over and tentatively lowered herself on the mattress.

To her surprise, the bed was extremely comfortable. She noticed there were no extra sheets on the bed, but she didn't mind. The room itself was of comfortable temperature, so she figured she wouldn't need any extra blankets.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but a yawn escaped her lips. She used her hand to cover her mouth, and then lifted both to rub her tired eyes. Dr Walsh had given her a pain killer and an anti-inflammatory to help her sleep, having mentioned before she consumed it that it would cause drowsiness.

"If you are tired, sleep."

Alice looked over at Alucard and frowned slightly.

"I don't sleep in strange places."

Alucard smirked. "What? Afraid I will kill you while you sleep?"

"What- No!" Alice glared as her face burned bright red. "I'm not afraid of you!"

A deep, throaty chuckle bellowed out from Alucard's mouth. "Then if you are not afraid, go to sleep. You need rest."

Alice eyed him. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden? And why are you still here?"

"I was told to watch you until negotiations are complete." Alucard replied with ease. "Until then, I am to make sure no harm comes to you while you are still within the walls of Hellsing. I am also here to make sure you do not try to escape."

Alice felt her defiant retort die in her throat before throwing her hands into the air in defeat. With a sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rolled over onto her side, making sure to remain in a position where she was still facing Alucard.

He smirked at this. Settling himself into a more comfortable position on the chair, he crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands together letting them rest in his lap.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Alice glared. "It's creepy and it's making it really hard to fall asleep."

"My apologies." Alucard suddenly smirked. "But I cannot help myself when you lay there like that, in such a suggestive manner."

Alice blinked and thought over his words for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on her and her face burned bright red, her hands clasping her shirt to pull it up over her extremely exposed cleavage.

"PERVERT!"

Alucard chuckled as she flung herself around on the bed so her back was facing him, angrily muttering to herself about him being a typical male. After the rage in her died down and Alucard's laughter ceased, a question popped into her head.

"Do you ever take off those glasses?" The question blurted itself out without her being able to stop it.

Alucard's eyes never left the girl as he sat back more into the cushioned back of the chair. "At times, yes."

"Can I see you without the glasses and giant hat?" Alice looked over her shoulder, noticing his hand was already reaching for said glasses.

Her eyes widened with anticipation as his fingers grasped the thin wire the held the circular lenses in place. As he pulled them down the bridge of his nose and then away from his face completely, he folded them before setting them on the table. His hat was soon to follow, revealing a thick mop of shaggy black hair. Alice couldn't help but blush, noticing how handsome he was without the obscurities of the glasses and hat.

When his eyes opened once more, she was ensnared by a deep red. Crystal blue met red, and held her gaze there as he seemed to stare deep into her soul. She seemed to be trapped in his gaze for what seemed like an eternity before she finally ripped herself away, turning her head to face the wall once more.

"What's wrong?" Alucard asked with a smirk, "I thought this is what you wanted? No need to be bashful."

"Shut up..." Alice muttered before closing her eyes.

Much to her dismay, all she could see even when she closed her eyes, was Alucard's own red ones.

The last thing she heard before sleep finally took hold of her was a final chuckle emitted from Alucard. That night, she slept soundly with a deep sense of calm somehow knowing Alucard would not jeopardize her honor, finally being able to get a well-deserved rest.

* * *

"I can't agree to this, Sir Integra." Alice barked angrily as her clenched fists slammed against the table she sat at, Integra being seated at the front. "What you're asking is that I betray my own company! My family!"

Integra rest her elbows on the table, linking her fingers together and leaned forward to rest her chin atop of them. "Yes, I am aware of the magnitude of what I am asking, but I implore you to reconsider your answer."

"No!" Alice glared. "I don't care what you offer me, but I will not accept this negotiation!"

Alucard and Seras stood off to the side and watched as the two females argued over the terms of the shocking deal Integra had thought out and offered. The draculina's jaw dropped as Integra spoke the words to Alice, while Alucard's brow rose with faint surprise.

What was Alucard's master up to? He wondered.

Integra grinned. "You will accept the deal, once I put out my final tempting offer."

"I highly doubt that." Alice scoffed, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed under her bust like a huffing child who was denied what they wanted.

Integra looked to Walter and nodded ever so slightly. Alice watched as the butler walked out of the room, but returned after a brief moment with something in his hands.

"If I recall correctly, the Red Orchids were try to find a cure for vampirism. Is this correct?" Integra kept her eyes trained on the girl to her left.

Alice watched Walter for a moment and when he came to a stop at Integra's side, only then did Alice meet the formidable leader of the Hellsing Organization's gaze. "I'm not at liberty to disclose that information."

"Meaning, you're unaware of what your master's research is about."

Alice narrowed her eyes but did not attempt to deny said fact. "I'm a special soldier that is in charge of dealing with problem humans or vampires, and when it is of importance, I'm the one my superiors send out to collect items for the scientists."

"So you're basically their dog?" Integra mused with a mocking grin. "If you are being used as such, why not come to Hellsing and be given a proper job that is better suited to your abilities?"

Alice continued to glare at her before Walter set down what was in his hands. "The item you asked for, Miss Integra."

"Thank you, Walter." Integra picked up said concealed item and glanced down at it for a moment before looking back up at Alice. "I will ask only one more time, and if you refuse, you will have a limited amount of time to leave the Hellsing property before Alucard is given his order to shoot you down."

Alice felt the breath hitch in her throat at Integra's words, but held her strong front and showed no fear in her eyes.

"Will you join the Hellsing Organization, or will you not?"

"I suppose you've piqued my curiosity at what last resort you have to bribe me with. So go on, lay it out on the line and then I will make my final decision." Alice retorted with as much fierceness to her voice as Integra's.

Integra looked amused and pleased by this, handing the item back to Walter, who walked around to where Alice was sitting before setting the concealed mystery item down in front of her.

"I can assure you," Integra paused while she watched Alice pull the cloth away from the item, "That is an offer you simply cannot refuse."

Alucard and Seras both watched the human girl with extreme curiosity as she finally pulled back the white cloth to reveal a small box with an unlocked lid. The box itself was nothing extravagant, but when Alice opened it up finally, her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. She quickly slammed the lid back down and looked at Integra, a startled look seeping into her eyes.

"H-How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter how we retrieved that item." Integra stared her down. "What matters is that this will be returned to you with your acceptance of my offer."

"I..."

Alice looked down at the box in her hands and quickly set it back on the table, sitting there in silence for a moment just staring at it as if it were to come to life.

With a deep breath, Alice closed her eyes, quietly processing what just happened before finally turning to the awaiting head of Hellsing.

It was with deep regret pooling at the very bottom of her stomach, that words slipping out of her mouth were uttered in a voice only slightly higher than a whisper.

"I accept."

* * *

**BAM! First chapter, done! ;)**

**I know I kind of jumped around in this chapter, and Alucard was slightly out of character, but this was just a pilot chapter to see what would happen.**

**Usually I don't do character descriptions, but I figured I would go all out for this story. If I introduce a new character in the series, I will probably do a character description in the author's note of that chapter. I won't go into extreme detail, because that would ruin the entire plot of the story, but I will give you all something to consider when reading. :P**

**As of now, only one character has been introduced... And that is our lovely main character, Alice! :D**

_Alice Violet Waverly; age 21, of human species_  
Alice is (was) the head mercenary and a leading squad commander of the Red Orchid's. She is highly trained in physical combat and is well trained in weaponry. She is physically fit and tends to dress in a racy fashion, and has long auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. Not mentioned in the story, but on her file in Red Orchid, they assume she is bipolar due to her unpredictable mood swings. Both parents are deceased, and has only one living relative that will be revealed later on in the story.

**In the next chapter, we will discover more about Alice, and more about Red Orchid. Andddd just to spice things up, we may, JUST MAY, learn about the family. **

**Rate and review, all that lovely stuff you people do and I shall see you in the next thing I write! :)**


	2. CH II

**I just want to say a big thank you to the user didem for commenting on my story, and that I am pleased that you find it worth reading and of interest!**

**Also, I noticed that I have surprisingly gotten more reads then I thought I would acquire, which is AWESOME! Thank you so much guys!**

* * *

**The Deal**

**CH II**

* * *

Days passed since Alice was sitting in Integra's office during a non-negotiation concerning her employment in Hellsing. Since then, Alice had been quick to lock herself in the same room she was given upon arrival, seeing not a soul and refusing to go outside. She would sit on her mattress and stare a head at the little box that was given to her as a final bribe, her unblinking eyes not moving away as if she expected its contents to burst out from the cover.

Seras, with instructions from Integra, wandered down to Alice's room several times a day in attempts to pull the girl out of her room for some fresh air, but to no avail.

Finally, on day three, Integra instructed Alucard to go down and remove Alice from her room. Having been given a few days grace to enjoy his own time alone, Integra cut it short with her orders and soon Alucard found himself standing in front of the mysterious girls door. It would be a lie to say that Alice did not plague his thoughts. She aroused his curiosity, and the amount of skill she possessed as a human intrigued him.

The mere thought of this girl as a draculina made his blood stir with pure excitement.

Alucard entered Alice's room unannounced and found her in the same position he had seen her during his last visit. She sat upright in a rigid position, her eyes trained on that same box. His interest in the box had become quite clear when Integra had presented it to Alice, his resistance wearing down to the thin line. He wanted to know what had the girl so hooked onto its contents. When Alucard attempted to read her mind, there was nothing. He was constantly presented with a blank state, and not even a single sound was heard.

Having undergone some analysis, it was determined that the grenades she had released with a hawthorn extract was more than just a poison to vampires. It was also a repellent and seemed to hindered ability, taking a humans susceptibility to a vampires unique _charm_ away.

In truth, Alucard found it rather tedious.

"Integra must have finally realized sending Seras Victoria was a useless cause."

Alice broke her eye contact with the box to glance over in Alucard's direction. She noticed how his monstrous stature and height took up the entire doorway, as his presence filled the room making the air almost suffocating.

Alucard gave her a crooked grin. "My master feels you may need a lesser gentle persuasion in order to coax you out of your chambers."

"After the dirty trick she pulled to force me into joining your organization, she has no right to demand I leave this room."

"As a matter of fact, she does." Alucard smirked as a challenging element entered Alice's eyes. "You work for my master now. You would do well to abide by her orders."

Alice scoffed, "Oh, I'm scared."

"What is so important to you that would require your undivided attention?"

Alice looked at the red-clad vampire and frowned. She would see his covered eyes glance towards the box occupying her table, and then back to meet her own. Alice immediately tensed at this and stood up, walking to said box and picked it up. She held it close to her chest, shielding it protectively within her arms.

"This is none of your business."

Alucard watched her with interest. "I wish to know what its contents are."

"And I said it's none of your business."

The two stood there in a standoff while several minutes passed. The ancient looking grandfather clock that Alice only noticed recently stationed on the large wall to the right of her bed ticked, and was the only noise that could be heard during these moments. It was so silent, that the sound of the blood rushing through Alice's veins flooded through Alucard's ears like a stereo cranked up high.

Suddenly, he took a step forward. "Come. I have been instructed to show you the permitted areas of this mansion you will not be restricted from."

"I'm not going."

Alucard's grin turned into a slight scowl. He was growing tired of her childish game.

"Human, do not test me."

Alice looked at him with a fierce look in her eyes, "I'm not afraid of you."

The vampire suddenly disappeared into the shadows, leaving a confused Alice to stand there blinking as she looked around the room. His abrupt absence made her stomach drop.

As quickly as his tall figure dissolved, he reappeared silently and looked down at her. Alice continued to look around the room as Alucard loomed over her, leaving her completely unaware the vampire her eyes searched for was directly behind her.

"Hey! Put me down you bastard!" Alice squealed as Alucard lifted her off the ground with ease, cradling her in his arms as he strode to the door, his pace fast and with purpose.

Alucard made no response, not even a sound as she pounds her fists against his chest in attempt to release herself from his grasp. Only when the light of day pierced her eyes did Alucard finally slow his pace and release the tight grip he had on her. Still, Alucard continued to carry her until they were far enough away from the doors leading down to her chamber before setting her down on her feet.

Alice flew back a few feet from Alucard and pointed her finger at him accusingly. "That was a dirty trick!"

Alucard smirked. "Come."

"You... You...!" Alice stood there fuming as she watched Alucard turn around and begin walking away casually.

With a frustrated growl, Alice reluctantly followed the vampire king and easily matched his leisurely pace. Within minutes, Alice found herself standing in what looked like an armory. Tall suits of armor lined both walls through the entire expanse of the room, and the hallways leading up to it.

Crystal blue eyes drank in every detail of the medieval room as she continued to follow Alucard. "I always figured Hellsing would have something like this, seeing as how Integra comes from old lines leading all the way back up to the year you were born and beyond that, but... I never thought it would be to this extent. This is beautiful."

Alucard chuckled. "My master enjoys collecting family heirlooms."

"I can see that." Alice smiled.

"Hey... Wait a minute."

Alucard stopped and looked back at Alice, who was now standing a few paces back watching him intensely.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The vampire smirked at her. "Is it wrong of me to start off our tour with an inviting portion of the mansion?"

"There's a catch," Her eyes narrowed, "There's always a catch."

"Indeed there is." Alucard made no attempt at clouding over his personal mission. "I wish to know more about you."

Alice stared at him wide eyed. "Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself, human."

"No, no, I caught that." Alice blinked. "Why do you want to get to know me?"

"We are to be partners working under the same master." Was all Alucard gave as his simple justification.

Alice suddenly frowned. "Can't you read minds or something to that effect? Why not save me the hassle and just go ahead, mind probe me and get it over with."

Alice felt her stomach drop as she watched Alucard smirk from ear to ear, his eyes filling with the delight of a challenge.

"I could." Pause. "However, the human mind can be altered, and those who know of vampires' telekinetic abilities can train themselves to manipulate their own thoughts, therefore allowing the vampire to hear only what the host wants them to hear."

Amusement rippled through him at the sight of Alice becoming flustered.

"You cannot fool me, human. I am well aware of the training your organization pressures its military into."

Any objection or argumentative comment died in the girls' throat. With a deep sigh, Alice looked up at Alucard in mild defeat.

"Fine." Alice crossed her arms under her chest, unintentionally lifting her bust up into a more open view. "What do you want to know?"

Much to her ever growing dismay, Alice felt as if she made a fatal mistake. Despite being able to fog anyone else, she knew this would be a whole different game. Alucard was no fool, and would not buy into her phony stories. The deepest depths of her privacy felt violated, even before Alucard began asking questions.

"Tell me more about Red Orchid."

With the question lingering in the air, Alucard turned and began walking once more. Alice took that as her cue and began following the stoic vampire, pondering over what she would say and how she would answer him.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Red Orchid deals in the medical fields. The majority of the entire organization is made up of either scientists or doctors determined to expand their knowledge with inhuman test subjects." Alice paused for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"That grenade I released during our fight was created by the scientists that are working in the biohazard unit. It was one of ten pieces of equipment created to self-destruct and release a toxin that they affectionately called 'Vampire Repellent'. Also, like Integra had mentioned before, Red Orchid is also looking at creating a cure for vampirism, as well as made some sort of antidote to reverse the change from impure human to ghoul."

Alucard remained silent until Alice was finished. "How intriguing. It would seem that Red Orchid has put up a good mask to shield their real investigative research."

Alice frowned. "I'm telling you all that I was told. When I was hired on as a mercenary, they trained me and told me what I would be doing. I was in charge of exterminating the competition and getting rid of problem vampires, which is what I'm good at."

"My master looked through your records and found that your entire family is deceased. I am assuming this is one of your reasons for training to be a vampire hunter?"

Alice visibly tensed as his words and her eyes immediately fell to the floor. "You could say that..."

"Elaborate."

"My father comes from a long line of vampire hunters, so naturally the eldest child in his bloodline is trained from an early age. Boy or girl, the title bestowed on the child is unbiased where gender is not under prejudice. Before you ask, my father's maiden name was Brummett, but was changed over to Waverly when he married my mother."

"Ah yes, the Brummett's and their monotonous trickery."

Alice looked up at him. "You know of the Brummett's?"

Alucard merely smirked at her. "It is not your turn to ask questions, human, so continue with your story."

"Jerk." Alice huffed and looked around, doing all she could to keep her gaze averted from the red-clad vampire. "Training began at an early age, but unfortunately for me I impressed my grandfather and great grandfather. They told me I was some sort of protégée, and intensified my training tenfold.

"By the time I was twelve; I received military combat training and was equipped with a special license that allowed me to use semi-automatic firearms. By the time I was fifteen, I had finished all the training my family and their compatriots could give me, and was accommodated with all the weaponry I would need before being sent out to hunt my first vampire. It took two weeks to hunt down the man I had been chasing, and after reporting back to my family with my successful kill, I headed home to a massacre.

"The vampire I had been hunting down was an ally to the corporation that is still enemies with Red Orchid to this day. You may know of them. They go by the name of 'State Genesis'. The head honcho had overheard of a rising star from the Brummett line and had sent out several hitters to take care of the individual before he or she became too big a threat, but when they got there I was nowhere to be found. The day I was to return home, my entire family had gathered in order to congratulate me on my recent success, which is why Integra would have read on my file that my entire family had been murdered.

"When I got back home those men were still there and were holding my father captive. I'd managed to shoot several of them down before they made any advancement towards me, but the man holding my father had killed him before escaping through a window. Out of all of them, he's still the only one I haven't killed yet."

With a deep breath, Alice finished her story and remained silent for a few moments. Alucard allowed the lingering silence to consume them as they found themselves leaving the armory and soon walked through the doors towards a long corridor with large, cherry wood doors and ceiling high windows lining the entire stretch.

"The man you seek is named James Dorchester. He was turned three hundred years after I fell out of power."

Alice looked up at him in shock. "You know him?"

"He was a man convicted of murdering a woman from a poor village near what is left of my castle. Abraham van Hellsing's kin were still running around the entire country scouring for remnants turned by my pets."

"Pets?"

"My brides." Alucard grinned from ear to ear. "They were nothing more than means of entertainment. Their unique and seductive charms made it easy to lure in prey. Several young virgin boys had foolishly fallen into their trap, and were turned into vampires. Those who were not drained and then disposed of were turned to ghouls."

Alice nodded slowly. "I see..."

"If you continue hiding something from me, I may have to resort to different means of persuasion." Alucard looked over his shoulder. "You were too brief in your detailed explanation of your family's extermination. Tell me, what is it you are hiding?"

"I told you the truth." Alice insisted.

Alucard stopped once more and turned to fully face her. "Tell me the truth, young one."

"I did!" Alice continued to insist, throwing her hands out to each side as if to express her point.

"If you speak the truth, then perhaps you would not mind telling me the importance of that box?"

Alice blanched. "No."

"Tell me."

"No." Alice took a step back and averted her gaze, the fight in her eyes slowly dissipating.

However, the fire remained deep in her crystal orbs, giving Alucard all the invitation he needed.

"Tell me who is still alive, Alice."

Alice looked up at the ancient immortal completely taken off guard. Her breath hitched and her startled eyes widened at his demand. In her story, she had not mentioned any survivors, nor did she indicate one may have lived through the entire attack.

How did Alucard know?

"How did you..." Alice mumbled out as she continued to stare at the vampire in disbelief.

Alucard smirked at his victory. "My telekinetic powers are far stronger than any other immortal. Whilst you were relaying the past events of your miserable family history, I delved deeper and discovered that you have a sister who had not been present during the invasion."

"You bastard." Alice grinded her teeth together hard enough to make her jaw throb in pain. "No one is supposed to know about her.

"You cannot hide the truth from me, little one."

Without a moment's hesitation, Alice quickly spun around on her heel and dashed off in the opposite direction taking her as far away from Alucard as her feet would carry her. Tears threatened to spill over at the thought of her memories, the ones she desperately tried to conceal and lock away for her lifetime, being pulled back to the surface as means to taunt her.

Truth be told when Alice had discovered the whereabouts of her little sister, she was both thrilled and relieved to find that she was alive and well.

However, once the news of the Waverly and Brummett family's murder reached the younger siblings ears, she quickly disregarded Alice and turned away from her wanting no part of her. She called Alice a traitor and blamed her for not being able to protect the family, shunning her immediately before disappearing off the face of the earth. Alice searched for her for several years before giving up; still holding on to that burden she came to realize she would bear for the rest of her life.

In a mess of tears and sobs, Alice ran blindly through the halls. It was only when she collided with something solid and hard, that she bounced back and fell over. When she looked up, Alucard toward over her with a neutral expression on his face, his eyes void of any emotion.

She scowled and quickly rose to her feet. "Go away! You've done enough!"

"No." Alucard watched her, knowing she would not attempt another futile escape. "I still have questions that need answers, so dry your tears human. You are a hunter, and a hunter is to have a steel heart."

"Fuck you." Alice spat out angrily. "Leave me the hell alone!"

Alice gasped out harshly in pain as Alucard pinned her to the nearest wall, his teeth bared and angry snarls escaping his lips. The raw anger took over and left Alice unaffected by his sudden aggressive outburst, her eyes meeting his in defiance.

"You will do well to learn your place and to respect those who are above you, human."

Alice scoffed in his face. "You're no more than a puppet whose strings are pulled by the people who have stripped everything away from you. A shell of your former self, you're no better than I am. You're nothing more than a pawn in the game that our superiors play with our lives."

Infuriated, Alucard grabbed Alice by the throat and hauled her into the air several feet off the ground. Her body remained surprisingly still and she did not fight against him, only putting her hands around his wrist in a tight grip. Fear shot through her at that moment when a third eye appeared on Alucard's forehead. It stared at her with the same disdained look as his original two. Deep within those crimson red orbs, she could see nothing but anger and bloodlust.

"Go ahead..." Alice choked out with some difficulty. "Kill me."

That fire Alucard himself witnessed flicker into her eyes was now gone, and the fight in her died off completely with his physical assault. He would have been pleased with himself with putting her into her place, had the life in her crystal blues seemed to pass on with everything else.

With an angry growl, Alucard threw her to the side carelessly as she landed on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. He looked at her and watched as she slowly rose to her feet, her hand on her throat and her breathing desperately trying to regulate.

"You want to know why I joined Red Orchid, don't you." Alice panted out, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Alucard remained silent as he watched her. To Alice's relief, the third eye was now gone and the bloodlust in Alucard's eyes was slowly dissipating.

"It was because of my sister that they forced me to join." Alice locked eyes with him and held his brutal stare. "Norton Baxter, who is the newly appointed owner of Red Orchid, used my sisters' whereabouts to threaten me into submission."

"What was in that box?" It was more of a demand then a question.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Its importance is of no concern to you."

"Answer me, human!" Alucard snarled.

He had reached his limit with her impertinence and felt his patience slipping. Should she not answer him this last time, Alucard felt that he may rip her throat out. Would her death be justified by the secrecy over a small trinket she refused to reveal to him?

Never in his lifetime had Alucard wanted a human's blood out of pure rage so much in his entire extended existence.

Alice stood there motionless and in complete silence as several minutes passed, her eyes still locked on Alucard's. The way the vampire before her clenched his teeth together and stood rigid gave her the number of limited options she had left. Unfortunately, the odds did not favor her.

"Alright." Alice whispered slowly, her head lowering slightly and her eyes falling towards his boots. She could not look him in the eyes, even as she revealed her most prized possession returned to her by Integra herself.

"Three days before the murder of my family, my mother and father sent two parcels away with urgent labels on them. When I questioned my mother about it, she told me it was something the doctor had requested from her for a medical check up, so I thought nothing of it. I never realized what it was until I went into my father's study and saw papers with information on genetics and blood mutation scattered all over the room."

Alice paused and lifted her left hand up to rub her upper right arm roughly. Alucard's unwavering gaze was still heavy on her, peering into the very depths of her soul. Much to her surprise, he remained silent and patiently waited for her to continue.

"All that information and research I saw that day bothered me even after my father's death, so I went back to the house a few weeks after the murder and decided to go do some digging. Surprisingly, everything had been left untouched even after the police came in and cleaned the place up. I spent the night looking through all of his papers and it seemed he was doing some research on old bloodlines, even older and farther passed yours.

"That morning, there was a mailman that had arrived with a large box that had no identification on it other than the shipping label that signified the establishment that processed it, so I took it inside and opened it up. Sure enough, the two packages that my mother had sent out were in there, only this time there was a letter in there as well. It was addressed to me and was in my mother's writing. The letter itself was brief and held no significant information other than the fact that they knew we as a family were being targeted, and apologized for not telling me sooner."

"So your mission that led you to James was of no coincidence."

"No, it wasn't." Alice still didn't meet his eye. "The bottom of the letter said that the two small packages were of great importance and were my father's most prized possessions and the pieces that began his research. She also stated that it was to be that my sister received one of the two, but due to the impending death of our family, mother had sent them away only to come back to me knowing I would be able to protect them. My sister wanted nothing to do with the supernatural, so father and mother promised to keep her identity and whereabouts a secret. It would have been a discrete parcel, but my mother stated that she wouldn't risk revealing her and making her a target."

Alucard listened closely. "What was in those packages?"

"Each package contained a sealed vile of blood." Alice looked up at him. "After looking through my father's research and it never making sense, it finally clicked when I laid my eyes on those wretched things."

"Blood?" Alucard's brow rose.

Alice nodded. "Vile one belongs to Abraham van Hellsing himself and vile two is a mutated version of mine and my sister's blood."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "That's not possible."

"It's the truth, and I can prove it to you." Alice's gaze never wavered nor did her expression change. "And the mutation of my blood is mixed with the blood of a wolf. My father had been trying to synthesize a genetic mutation in order to create a werewolf, using the blood of a virgin within our family bloodline."

The vampire watched her with interest. "Why your bloodline?"

"As you know, I belong to the Brummentt line, but..." Alice paused before finally answering. "My sister does not belong to the same father. My mother had been raped by a man who had been sent by State Genesis with the original genetic mutation. My father got the idea from that man's blood, only he was able to isolate the feature that made it impossible for the man to transform or gain inhuman powers form the wolf gene."

"Why did State Genesis hunt your family down?"

"They wanted my father to join their science division, obviously." Alice shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing. "He was too damn smart for his own good, and he was a skilled vampire hunter. He was everything they were searching for, and when they couldn't have him or the second best choice being me, they decided to kill us all so no one could have us."

Before Alucard could make a sound, footsteps coming from behind him caught both of their attention. Alice looked up and watched Integra and Walter approach, Seras right on their heels.

"I am sorry to say that I must call this private meeting to a close and request both of you to be present for this briefing. We have a new target, and I think it would do Alice some good to work with you on the job, Alucard." Integra stated.

Alucard turned to her. "Of course, my master."

"Who is the target?" Alice questioned, her brow rising.

Integra grinned as she took a drag off her newly lit cigar. "You will know soon enough."

* * *

**Ahh, done! My apologies in advance if I made Alucard a little out of character. It was not exactly me intention, but ah well, that's how the cookie crumbles with fanfictions, right? ;)**

**Sorry about this chapter being pretty long and boring, but I wanted to pack as much information as I could into one or two chapters so it wasn't spread out like wildfire in several chapters.**

**So what of Alucard's and Alice's little meeting? Were any of you expecting Alice to come out with what she did? What about State Genesis and their interest in her family? Do you think they will rise again and make an appearance later on? What about Red Orchid, and her contract that is still in effect despite her new employment with Hellsing? Important questions!**

**As of right now I'm still up in the air for whether or not to keep it brief or to turn this into somewhat of a love story. I don't particularly think Alucard is a character that could ever be a romantic character, but I feel his sexual drive as a vampire could impact the story is Alice became his something essentially like his "toy". Let me know what you think, and then we'll go from there!**

**Next update will be probably Saturday or Sunday, I haven't decided that yet either as I have a couple other series that I'm trying to squeeze in an update to, but unfortunately this Hellsing story has taken up my entire life. LOOL**

**Comment and rate, all those lovely little things you all do and I shall see you next time! :)**


	3. CH III

**Hello all! I'm so happy to be getting hits on the story even though Hellsing is probably one of the anime's most people don't write or read about anymore. Thank you to all who have read this and given it a chance! This chapter is for you all. :)**

**Not a long update today, but I promise I will make it up to you all who are reading in the next chapter!**

* * *

**The Deal**

**CH III**

* * *

"Your mission is simple." Integra sat at the head of the table while Alucard, Seras and Alice watched her with full attention. "Information regarding the enemy's movement has reached Hellsing, and orders for immediate reaction have been issued by the Queen herself. You will be infiltrating Red Orchid to find and assassinate the head of the organization."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm afraid these are your orders." Integra looked at her. "I understand your feelings on the matter due to the recent changes in employment, but I'm afraid this mission will need your assistance. Not only do you have the building's layout completely memorized, but your abilities will be of use to their fullest potential."

"I won't be used as means to destroy Red Orchid, Sir Integra." Alice narrowed her eyes. "Despite my forced employment here, Red Orchid still believes I am in their ranks and are unaware of my current situation."

Integra smirked. "Ah yes, all the more reason for you to join Alucard and Seras on this mission. One could say that this will be considered your formal renouncing of your employment in their establishment."

Alucard glanced at Alice from the corner of his eye and smirked while watching her intently. Her fists were clenched and shook while she reined in her temper.

"You will join them without argument, Alice." Integra narrowed her bright blues at the girl before her. "Am I understood?"

Alice scoffed and readied a nasty reply, until a hand firmly grasped her shoulder. Her eyes flickered back and noticed the hand that rested itself on her shoulder was gloved, meaning Alucard was much closer than she thought and was now offering her a friendly warning.

Blue met blue as Alice and Integra's eyes met in an intense stare. Alice remained silent for a moment before muttering something under her breath before saluting her new employer.

"Understood, sir."

**x-x-x**

"Hey hey!" A tall man dressed in a fancy black-tie suit walked over as Alice approached the front gates to Red Orchid. "Look who finally made it back!"

Alice forced herself to put on a bright smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess you could say I underestimated my target."

"You? Underestimate a target?" The man bellowed out in a roaring laughter and threw his head back. "Ah, that's brilliant. Well, Sarge has been waiting for you to report back so you better go do it now. You know how he gets."

Alice nodded and bowed her head politely before stepping passed the man. Her breath caught in her throat when a hand suddenly grasped her upper arm.

"Hey... You okay?"

Alice turned back and looked at the man. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just," He paused to find the correct words. "You seem a bit... Preoccupied. Something happen on your mission?"

"I'm fine Finn, I promise." Once again, a fake smile graced Alice's face.

The man, Finn, didn't seem entirely convinced, but let go of her arm nonetheless. Alice took the opportunity to escape and hurried herself into the building's main entrance. She quickly pulled out her security card and an ID, handing it to the guard that was sitting in the small office near the main doors leading to the lobby. Once the security check was cleared, the guard bid her 'good day' and allowed her entrance. Alice walked through them and paid no mind to whoever was lounging around the lobby or walking around in general, heading directly for the glass doors of the elevator.

"Hey, Alice!"

_Damn it! Why is it every other day I'm practically invisible, but today everyone sees me!_

Alice turned and looked over her shoulder, watching as Delilah approached her. The auburn -haired girl turned around and faced the pretty brunette with the bright hazel eyes as she walked over.

"Did you just get back from that stupid mission Sarge sent you on?" Delilah asked, following Alice into the elevator when the doors opened.

Alice nodded and leaned back against the railing that lined the back of the elevator and watched the doors close. "Yeah."

"Easy-peasy as always, right?" Delilah giggled.

"Of course." Alice looked at her and gave her a halfhearted grin. "Although this time, I actually was given a run for my money. The target I had was rather entertaining and gave me quite the workout."

"Nice!" Delilah grinned back. The girl reached up and clasped her hands behind her head before leaning back against the wall. "What was the targets name, anyways?"

"It was Colton Aldrich."

Delilah's hazel eyes widened in shock. "You took on Colton all by yourself? Are you crazy! I mean, you're kick-ass and all but... He's a beast."

"Correction," Alice smirked. "He _was_ a beast."

Delilah shook her head and sighed. "You're insane, girlie. Completely insane."

Alice shrugged. "Better to be insane than not, right?"

"True, true." Delilah nodded in agreement. "So what do you have planned next?"

Alice's posture became rigid as Delilah's question rang through her mind. Her mind swam with fake reasoning and an answer began to formulate itself on the tip of her tongue, when the elevator dinged as it reached its destination, causing the words to shrivel and die in her mouth.

"I don't know yet." Alice sighed and pushed off the wall. "I'll talk to you late, 'kay?"

Delilah watched Alice with worried curiosity. "Yeah, sure. Dude, if you need to talk, you know you can come see me, right?"

Alice shot the girl a genuine smile and nodded before exiting the elevator.

The floor Alice picked to begin the Hellsing mission on brought her to the main military testing facility. The halls were lined with doors leading into weapon chambers and long-range target practice rooms. It was a floor Alice knew all too well.

Alice walked quickly down the main hall until she found her destination, opening the door and walking in making sure to silently close the door behind her. Sweat began to pool on her forehead at the thought of what was about happen, and her hands suddenly became shaky and clammy. Still, her feet carried her to the window on the other side of the room and her hands reached up to unlatch the lock, pushing the window upwards to open it completely.

"Well done."

Alice turned around and noticed a black shadow with piercing red eyes materialize behind her. In a matter of seconds, Alucard's figure rose up out of the shadows, followed by a terrified looking Seras.

Alice couldn't meet his eye. "Yeah, yeah... Let's just get this over with."

Alucard flashed a sharp-tooth smirk before turning and walking to the door, simply choosing to dissipate and walk right through the walls. Seras however, stood there in silence and waited for Alice to give her an order.

"Alright," Alice looked at the blonde. "You and I are going to the main office. If we're going to do this, we might as well take out the main half of the military. Red Orchid has extremely effective weaponry that are dangerous to most immortals. Alucard will most likely head to the testing half of the facility, seeing as how my little toys didn't particularly appeal to him."

Seras nodded and followed Alice out of the room, quietly walking behind her as they made their way down to the head office where Alice knew Sarge would be.

"Who are you going to kill first?" Seras asked, a hesitant back-tone evident in her voice.

Alice kept her eyes training a head of her. "My commanding officer. Once he is killed, we're going to set up the rest of the men and trap them."

"Why trap them?" Seras frowned.

Alice stopped in front of a giant, dark, wooden door that had a custom name plate attached to it. The name 'Sergeant Dale James Abercorn' was engraved into the detailed brass plate with the alias Sarge just under it. Alice stared at the name before she let out a low sigh.

"I can't bare the thought of seeing all their faces when I kill them."

With that, Alice grasped the handle to the door and twisted. Without another word, Alice walked in unannounced as Seras followed her. The blonde cautiously glanced around the room before her eyes locked onto a man sitting at a rather gigantic desk. He was surrounded by paperwork and looked as if he were in a light daze from fatigue.

Alice approached the man without falter and quickly drew the pistol Integra insisted she carry with her. With the safety off and hammer clicked back, Alice cocked the gun and aimed for her superiors head. At the sound of the gun being readied to fire, the man suddenly jolted into full consciousness and stood fast, his seat falling back at the velocity of rise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Waverly?!" Sarge demanded, his hands bawling into fists on the surface of his desk.

Alice stared back at the man without remorse in her eyes. "I've been assigned a new mission by my new employer. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Please forgive me."

"New employer?!"

There was a moment of hesitation as Alice's finger curled around the trigger. Sarge noticed and took this as his opportunity to strike, reaching down into a drawer to his left and pulling out a pistol. Seras, having been standing there in silence, drew her own weapon and aimed the giant cannon at the man. Alice felt her spine tingle and her eyes sting as emotions began to well up inside her. The immediate feeling of sadness washed over her at the look of Sarge's wide eyes.

"You betrayed us for Hellsing, of all people." Sarge spat out, his teeth clenched together in an angry sneer. "You're even more pathetic than I thought you were, Alice. Nothing but an equal opportunist looking for a good fight. Not a willing and faithful soldier."

Sadness turned to rage as Alice felt the tears freely run down her cheeks. Her finger tightened around the trigger and before she could change her mind or fully realize what she was doing, Sarge crashed down on the floor with a loud thud, his dead body splayed out in behind his desk while the blood oozed out of the open wound embedded in his forehead.

"I followed you willingly and without question, and still you think so little of me." Alice whispered quietly, her eyes staring forward. "Goodbye Sarge, may you rest in peace."

Seras watched Alice with a slight frown as the auburn-haired girl turned around and strode purposefully to the other side of the room and threw the door open. The bangs hanging over Alice's face covered her crystal blues as she walked silently down the hallway. Seras followed after her quickly, sensing a disturbing change in Alice's mood. Sadness turned into rage, and that rage seemed to boil deeply, turning into something more dangerous and malicious.

The blonde jumped slightly as an alarm began to sound throughout the building. A voice screamed over the intercom broadcasting news of an intruder making his way through the lower levels of the building and that he was now making his way to the West Wing.

Seras felt her lips curl into a grin as she mentally praised the fact her master was an unstoppable force.

All the doors lining the hallway Alice and Seras stood motionless in flew open as waves of soldiers flooded through them.

"Hey look! Up a head! It's another intruder! Alice got her!"

Alice looked towards the man who spoke and felt her lips pull back into a nasty grin. Her hand flew up; the gun poised and ready before firing. All eyes stared wide with shock at the sight of one of their own turning against them, before aiming their own weapons at the two females.

"How could you Alice?!" Delilah suddenly pushed through the crowd, facing her friend with hurt clear in her eyes.

Alice looked at Delilah. At the sight of her friend, Alice expected her own emotions to cloud over her reason for being there, but to her surprise, she felt nothing. It was if she were facing a total stranger.

"Hello Delilah." Alice's voice was monotone and level. "Bye Delilah."

The air stilled and not a single breath could be heard. Delilah stared at Alice, her eyes shimmering with tears as her entire body trembled. Blood soaked her white blouse as the bullet wound in the middle of her chest bled profusely.

"Captain!" One man yelled, rushing to Delilah's side as she slumped down to the ground.

Alice watched the life leave her dearest friends eyes. The one vibrant hazel turned dull, the colour in her cheeks dissipating.

"Seras." Alice glanced back over her shoulder to the stunned blonde. "Lets end this so we can head up to the main office."

Seras nodded slowly before positioning her cannon on her shoulder, firing without hesitation. Alice hauled the second pistol from its holster and began firing, hitting each target in the forehead as the two advanced towards the stairwell. As more and more military personnel appeared, Alice and Seras shot and killed each and every one of them. Alice even went as far as to ruthlessly slice one of the soldier's throats with a machete she had picked up from one of the slain men left behind.

The two ran up the stairs catching two at a time, and before long they stood at the end of a long corridor lined with tall windows.

"Wow." Seras blinked. "It's almost as if we've stepped into Sir Integra's mansion."

Alice gave no response and simply walked forward towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Seras followed Alice and eyed her carefully. It was times like this that made the draculina wish she had her masters mind reading capabilities. Still having a heart for a human soul, Seras wished she could understand what Alice was going through and wondered what exactly she was thinking at this very moment. After aiding and leading a slaughter of a majority of Red Orchid soldiers, Seras pondered whether Alice was stable enough to finish this entire mission or if she would collapse with regret and sadness after realizing what she had just done.

"Well done." Alucard's voice echoed throughout the entire length of the hall. "I'm impressed you both managed to get this far without my assistance."

Alice made no reply but Seras looked back and gave a halfhearted glare to her master. Alucard merely smirked and followed the two at a distance until the three reached the doors.

"Would you like me to do the honours, young one?" Alucard looked at Alice.

Alice shook her head and stepped forward, reaching out to grab both handles tightly in her hands.

"No..." Alice grit her teeth together. "I'll do it."

With a careful twist of her wrists, Alice pushed the double doors open and walked into the room. Alucard and Seras followed her silently, before coming to stop behind Alice once more when the girl froze in place.

Alice stared forward in shock, her lip quivering and her body trembling. The sight before her compelled her eyes to remain trained on the person sitting at the large desk stationed in front of a giant bay window. Words caught in her throat and made it impossible to speak, leaving her staring with her mouth agape and her face stunned. The figure in front of her simply smiled and relaxed their chin atop their folded fingers, their elbows placed comfortably on the desk below them.

"Why, hello Alice."

* * *

**Oouu, cliffhanger! Haha, didn't really mean to finish it off this way, but I did.**

**Not a lot of Alucard in this one. That, and we see a whole new side of Alice. **

**... Not that I can say as I blame her, really. I'd probably drop into an unstable state of mind if I were in her position.**

**Sorry to those of you who are reading this story and enjoy the lengthy chapters. I wrote this in a hurry because the idea was stuck in my head, so I figured I better finish it now before it fluttered off somewhere. I also apologize for the lack of detail. Again, I was pressed for time.**

**Please leave a comment about who you think we'll be seeing in the next chapter as the head of Red Orchid, and also, what would you like to see more of? Whether it be more one-on-one time with Alice and Alucard, or some gory, gruesome fights, you name it and I'll see to it that it gets put in! **

**Tataa for now!**


	4. CH IV

**I would firstly like to thank those who have given this story a chance and those who have favoured it, and the three lovelies who have reviewed! This one is for all of you! :)**

**By the way, I've devised a schedule that I'm hoping to stick to. I will be posting an update to three out of my four current on-going series in the next three days, and then starting next week I will begin with the new posting dates!**

**The Deal is set to be released on either Friday or Sunday.**

**So those of you who are enjoying this story, please keep an eye out beginning next week for a chappy released on one of those dates! ^^**

* * *

**THE DEAL**

**CH IV**

* * *

"Long time no see, Alice." A cheerful voice stated as the figure sitting behind the desk rose from the cushioned chair.

Alice trembled slightly and took a step back, her eyes wade and her jaw slack. Seras frowned and put a careful hand on Alice's shoulder as if to offer some stability, knowing that her words would go unheard.

Alucard however, stood silent and watched as the figure walked around the desk. Glacier eyes gazed over the three figures and lingered on the auburn haired girl in front of him. His eyes quickly flickered from one to the other, and suddenly the dots connected.

The figure standing in front of them was a young woman not much younger than Alice herself. Her tidy, shoulder-length black hair matched with porcelain skin and bright green eyes. She was of tiny stature and had a sort of regal air around her, showing that she was more than suited and able to maintain her level of employment. Alucard was able to spot the similar features between the two girls despite such dramatic differences due to different fathers, although the ancient vampire could tell by the individual scents. The warm, cinnamon scent that Alucard could catch a hint of when probing around Alice's memories was that of her mothers, and now, he could smell it again coming from the girl standing before them.

In front of the three, stood Alice's little sister.

He was sure of it.

If not for his findings, the proof itself was written all over Alice's face.

"Deatry..." Alice frowned. "What are you... What's going on?"

Deatry smiled a sickeningly sweet smile before advancing towards them. "What? No, "I'm so happy to see you!" or anything? Come now Alice, where are your manners! And you haven't even introduced me to your friends. Shame on you!"

Alice narrowed her eyes and tensed. The act her sister was performing wasn't fooling her. Something was wrong, and whatever it was, she was sure they would all find out shortly.

"Where's Norton Baxter?" Alice watched her sister carefully, making sure that Deatry stayed a good distance from them all.

Her question went unheard as Deatry closed the distance between the two and pulled Alice into a bone-crushing hug. Her actions shocked even Alucard. Seras stared at the two with wide eyes before snapping out of her stupor and aimed her pistol at the ready, her finger on the trigger all ready and waiting.

"I missed you." Deatry mumbled against the puffed sleeve of Alice's jacket. "I know I said some awful things to you but in truth, I really did miss you."

Alice continued to stand there in her sisters embrace still in shock. Her muscles were coiled and tightly wound and her nerves were on edge. She focused her eyes to the other side of the room and remained silent, simply staring a head waiting patiently for her sister to let go.

Alucard watched with slight amusement, his eyes trained on the younger sibling with interest.

"Where is Norton Baxter?" Alice repeated, only this time her voice was raw with emotion.

Despite her ability to suppress her emotions during missions or at any other moment in time, this reunion grated even at her self-restraint. Her crystal blues became glassy as tears weld up and eventually slid down her cheeks. Her body began to shake and her breathing became ragged.

Seras frowned watching the two before slowly lowering her gun, although her eye never wavered.

"You and I are finally back together after all this time, and all you can care about is that fool?" Deatry began to sob. "You always were so cruel, Alice."

Suddenly Deatry shoved her older sister away and took a step back, her hate-filled eyes glaring with intensity. Alice stumbled back but felt a hand brace her from behind as Alucard stepped forward to catch her. Seras, once again aiming her gun at Deatry, took a defensive step in front of Alice.

"You really want to know what happened to that old fool?" Deatry reached up and twirled a lock of her ebony hair between her fingers. "I'll be more than happy to tell you."

Alice steadied herself and narrowed her heated gaze at Deatry. "Please, do tell."

Deatry smiled once more and clasped both hands together, making sure the giant wedding ring on her finger was noticeable to all. Alice chocked on her own breath before shaking her head.

"You married him?!" Alice shouted in disbelief. "How could you marry the same man that threatened your life?"

Deatry looked at Alice and grinned. "Easy. I was never in danger to begin with."

"What?" Alice froze.

Green eyes danced with delight at Alice's reaction. "That's right. I was never in danger." She took a step forward but was stopped as Seras threatened to shoot her once more. "Do you want to know the truth before I kill you all as well?"

_She was never in danger?_

Alucard smirked at her threat but made no response. Seras snarled and aimed a second gun at the human in front of her. Alice however, brought herself back to reality and nodded slowly.

Deatry twirled around and walked over to the desk before hopping onto it, crossing one leg over the other and sat back against her hands staring at the trio with a saucy grin.

"I think you recall the time that I decided to leave home before all hell broke loose, correct?" Deatry didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Well, it was all a big set up. Truth is, I knew about the plan to murder the entire family. In fact, I was the one who orchestrated it."

Alice felt her entire being shake with rage. Her fists bawled and shook violently as she remained grounded to the floor while her sister's voice continued to echo through the room.

"I'm sure you're aware of the reason all of that went down, am I right? Well, it wasn't _your_ father dearest that was their target. No, State Genesis wanted someone else. They wanted Kennith, yes, because he was brilliant, but he was only the icing on the cake. They wanted someone that they could use for testing rather than be the one doing the testing." Deatry smirked and eyed Alice with amusement.

"They wanted you, my dear big sister. It was your life that I bartered away in order for the entire plan to fall into place." She paused long enough to switch legs, swinging the opposite over the other and adjusted her position on the desk. "State Genesis accepted the proposal from Red Orchid to help with all of this, and in return, Norton asked for my hand in marriage. Being as young as I am and already able to control the heads of two companies like I did, I gladly accepted and eventually, Norton was taken out as well."

Alice looked at Deatry in disbelief. "How could you?!"

"Power, darling. It was all for power." She smirked. "You were always the prized child of the family that everyone adored. You were the one to inherit grandfather's praise and trained to be his perfect little soldier, while I had to sit back and suffer the consequences for being sired by a monster."

Alucard's hand roughly grasped Alice's shoulder as the girl's legs sprung and forced her forward into a lunge, halting her movements and holding her back as he watched Deatry with interest. A nasty laugh escaped her lips as she watched her sister struggled against the man dressed in red.

"Sad, isn't it? You finally figured out the truth, and here you are, able to do absolutely nothing." Deatry sighed with delight. "This was all too easy, you know that?"

"Why did he use our blood?" Alice spat out. "Why did father use our blood for that damn experiment?!"

Deatry blinked. "Oh, you want to know that too, eh?" She rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Kennith had blood samples drawn up when I was born and discovered that my biological father had been part of an experiment using a mutated version of a wolf's DNA. He concluded that in order to separate and individually study each cell to figure out it's properties, he needed the blood of a virgin that was free of the mutation. That's where you came into the picture, and eventually Kennith was able to synthesize a "true" version of whatever was inside my father.

"When I was old enough to understand his notes, I read everything I could before Kennith found me in his office. He called it the "Werewolf Gene". Unique and individual, right?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Why would Red Orchid kill him if he was studying something that could have possibly become a bio-hazard or a cure?"

Deatry looked at Alice with droll stare. "I told you earlier. They wanted you, so sacrifices had to be made."

"The leader of State Genesis and Norton Baxter realized that in order to shove you into submission and make you work for at least one of the companies, you would have to have absolutely no emotional ties." Deatry tilted her head to the side. "That's when they decided to use me as bait in order to make you theirs."

Alice bit her bottom lip and tensed once more. Alucard, who stood silently behind her, instantly brought his eyes to Alice. The thoughts swimming through her mind now were alarming, although the thought of watching her perform the actions she wished to do made his blood biol with delight.

"You traded me off at the cost of our family?" Alice's voice was low. "Now you threaten me, saying your going to kill me too? For what reason would that be, darling little sister?"

Deatry eyed Alice carefully and grinned. "Easy. You're too much of a threat. Norton knew that bitch Integra would eventually want to sink her claws into you, so we made a move first to pull you under our wing."

At the insult to their master, Seras tensed and Alucard's grip on Alice's shoulder strengthend.

"If it makes you feel any better Alice, you weren't the only price I had to pay." Deatry brought and hand forward and examined her nails closely. "Kennith's prize possession was also a demanded payment."

"Prize possession?" Seras muttered to herself, only to be interrupted by Deatry.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the young draculina. "Shut up you little wench. _I'm_ the one telling the story here, not _you_." She paused to regain her composure before looking at Alice once more. "There were two viles of blood in Kennith's safe. One with our blood, and another with that Abraham van-whatever's blood. Well, State Genesis and Red Orchid wanted those along with you."

Before Alucard could react in time to stop her, Alice drew her twin Taurus revolvers and aimed before pulling the trigger without a second thought.

That wasn't her sister. It couldn't be. Deatry would never betray the family like this imposter was making them believe.

Deatry pushed back off the desk and flew into the air doing a flip before landing gracefully on her feet. Her green eyes danced with amusement and delight as she watched Alice's anger unfold into a blind rage. She continued to dance around avoiding each bullet that was aimed towards her, swiftly dodging any and all obstacles in the room. As the bullets few, few managed to penetrate the thick window pane and cause an explosion of glass to shower everywhere.

"Tell me where my real sister is you lying piece of shit!" Alice screamed as she fired more rounds.

Deatry suddenly lunged forward with her arm stretched out in, her hand aimed at Alice's throat when Seras also began shooting. Deatry narrowed her eyes and snarled before jumping out of the way and jumped to hide behind her desk for a moment.

"I am your little sister, Alice." Deatry giggled from her hiding place. "Why can't you see that?"

"LIAR!"

Alice released the clip and allowed the two empty cases to fall to the floor before reaching back and lifting the back of her jacket up revealing several more loaded clips. She quickly pushed the twin revolvers back against the pieces holding her clips and reloaded the guns before firing once more. Seras tossed her two pistols aside before pulling the giant cannon strapped to her back around to the her front and aimed it.

In the midst of all of this, Alucard watched with amusement and waited for the entire thing to come to an end.

Finally once Alice was out of bullets for a second time around, Alucard finally decided to intervene and pulled out his Casull. Alice glanced to her side to see light from the open window shining on the bright silver of the gun. He smirked a twisted smirk as Deatry stood from behind the shelter of the desk with not a scratch on her skin, although her clothes were another story.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I understand now."

"Whatever could you mean, pretty little Alice?" Deatry bat her lashes with an innocent look.

Alice eyed her intensely. "I understand your part in all of this." The corner of her lip twitched as Deatry's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You had to offer yourself up for more than marriage, didn't you?"

Deatry's calm exterior was cracked instantly. "It was an even trade if you ask me."

"What did they do to you, Deatry?" Alice watched her as she rounded the desk.

Deatry smirked and stretched her arms slightly before running her fingers through her hair. "Lets just say they were able to finish what they had started with my biological father."

"So they finally were able to create a werewolf, huh?" Alice looked back to see a dangerous, blood thirsty grin spread across Alucard's face. "This will be fun indeed."

"Alucard, she's mine to kill. Not yours." Alice glared up at him.

Alucard's red orbs clashed with her crystal blues and for a moment the world stood still. He couldn't help but admire the fire burning brightly in her eyes, and soon his thoughts brought him to when he first met Integra. The same fire burnt brightly in her own eyes as she faced the men who were trying to kill her, and even now in the face of danger, Integra still held that desirable strong front that brought on the ancient vampires doting respect.

After a moment of silence the two finally looked back towards a bored Deatry. The two, in their silent argument, had come to some sort of treaty and now both raised their weapons towards the newly discovered werewolf.

Deatry grinned from ear to ear. "How cute. The lovely couple think that a set of pistols can kill me?"

Seras watched the two and couldn't help but step back slightly, her cannon lowering as she submitted to the fact she was not needed at this particular moment.

"Couple?" Alice spat out. "As if. Alucard could only dream for a woman like me."

Alucard's smirk widened at Alice's words.

Without hesitation, the two fired and the bullets embedded directly into Deatry's forehead and chest. The room went silent as her figure went limp and dropped back against the desk before landing with a loud thud onto the floor. Alice remained silent but felt her hand quiver as she watched her sister, her flesh and blood, lay there in a pool of her own blood.

"Stay focused, young one." Alucard's tone was even. "This isn't over yet."

The two vampires suddenly flew back towards the window in attempts to escape the miasma as Deatry, having dropped to the ground with something in her hand, released a similar grenade-like weapon in the room.

Before Alice could move, Deatry shot up and grabbed Alice by the throat. The force sent the two flying back through the double doors and into the long hallway leading up to the office. Alice struggled against the steel grip against her throat and swung her leg up kicking Deatry hard enough in the stomach to make her flinch, taking the opportunity to roll the two over. Alice landed on top of Deatry and straddled her, effectively pinning her down as she used both hands to mock her sister and grip her throat tightly with both hands. Deatry smirked and used her free hand to slam the side of it against a bare spot on Alice's throat, causing the girl to flinch and release her hold enough for her to gain the upper hand.

"This ends here." Deatry stated in a calm voice, that infamous smile spreading across her face.

Alice's eyes went wide as she felt herself fly back and before long, Deatry once again had a hold of her. She lifted the older girl off the ground with one hand tightly clasped around her throat once more before tossing her to the roughly. Alice gasped loudly in pain as her back collided with one of the large windows feeling it crack under the pressure.

"Pity." Deatry stalked forward and flexed her fingers. "I thought for sure the window would break under that kind of pressure. Seems I was wrong to get the pain as thick as I did."

Alice struggled to get up slowly before getting mercilessly kicked in the stomach with a pointed-toe heel. She coughed loudly and tried to crawl forward towards the gun that had flown out of her hand, only to have it leave her reach as Deatry picked it up.

"Isn't this weapon a little masculine for you, sis?" Deatry smirked. "Perhaps you're more butch then I thought you were-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Alice used the rest of her energy and swiftly moved her body enough to swipe her attackers feet out from under her. The unsuspecting Deatry dropped to the floor with groan, letting go of the gun in the process and Alice watched as it landed merely inches away from where it had been before Deatry disturbed it. Once more, Alice struggled forward in pursuit of it before feeling a slicing pain rip through her lower leg. With a straggled cry, Alice looked back to see Deatry's nails had elongated into sharp claws and were now dug deeply into her flesh.

"Don't think you're getting away with that dirty little trick, my dear, sweet, little Alice." Deatry smirked as she yanked back, causing her lengthened nails to drag down Alice's leg making the gashes deeper.

Alice let out a loud yelp and soon began reaching for her weapon once more.

Suddenly, the two looked towards the doors to the office as a loud roar boomed through the entire hallway. Alucard's form suddenly burst through the doors, his expression far less than impressed. He was quick to cover the distance between himself and the two girls laying on the floor, mercilessly reaching down to grab Deatry roughly before sending her crashing through the windows lining the other wall. Seras quickly rushed out of the room coughing and hacking due to the effects of the miasma, aiming and firing her cannon at the window beside her to shatter the glass. As fresh air began to flood in through the open space, her breathing regulated and she was able to focus more clearly.

Alucard looked down at Alice and couldn't help but think of how pitiful she looked laying on the ground all beaten down and bruised.

"Get up, human." Alucard narrowed his eyes. "You still have a job to do."

Alice looked up at him and narrowed her eyes before shakily pushing herself up. She reached forward and successfully grabbed her Taurus before using the window to pull herself up.

Alucard smirked as he watched her. "No there is the human I've grown fond of."

Alice's eyes grew slightly at his words but the moment was cut short as a giant desk was hurdled towards the two. Alucard quickly grabbed Alice and dodged the projectile as it crashed through the window and began its plummet down to the ground at the base of the building.

Alucard and Alice both looked towards Deatry as she stepped over the frame and smirked at the two.

"How cute." Deatry dusted off her shirt before looking back at the two. "Alice's red-clad savior has come to her rescue once more."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I don't need his help if that's what you're getting at."

"Stuck on your pride until the very end. That's so you, big sister." Deatry smirked. "Although your pride won't be enough to save you from that."

All eyes were lowered to Alice's injured leg. The gashes made from Deatry's claws had penetrated her flesh like a hot knife sliced into butter. The wound, only minutes old, was now a dark purple and was festering as if it were poisoned. Alice went wide eyed and looked at her sister only to find the girl smirking at her new predicament.

"What the hell is this?!"

Deatry giggled and crossed her arms. "You've just officially been dubbed the new experiment."

Alice narrowed her eyes and attempted to rush forward only to have a searing hot pain rip through her body from the injured leg up. She dropped to the ground once more and gasped loudly, reaching back to touch the flesh above the purple-stained area gently. Seras rushed over and settled herself down close to Alice before reaching back and pulling out a roll of linen and began wrapping the wound up as best as she could.

Alucard eyed the wound before looking at Deatry. "I thought a werewolf needed to bite in order to infect?"

"Not in my case." Deatry's smirk grew. "I guess that's a bonus that comes with being the first successful experiment. Now, here's your options Alice." She paused and approached the three. "You can either let me bite you and turn you, or you can suffer an agonizing death due to that poison. The choice is yours, really."

She paused once more before eyeing Alucard with distate.

"Or, you could choose to become one of _him_."

Alice looked up at Deatry with hate-filled eyes. "Why?"

"Why?" She looked down at Alice with bright eyes. "Why, it's because you're the one who was meant to be experimented on as the family's protege. Wouldn't be fair it were only me that had been poked and prodded, now would it?" Her eyes glanced to the watch on her wrist and suddenly a sullen look crossed her features. "Unfortunately I have to call this meeting to a close, so tata for now little one. I can't wait to meet again and see what path you've chosen."

A retort died in her throat as Deatry suddenly vanished, leaving a confused Alice and a curious Alucard watching the spot she had been standing in.

Seras looked at the two and frowned. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get Alice back to Hellsing immediately, Master. The poison is spreading and her wound is getting worse."

Alucard narrowed his eyes slightly and turned to look down at Alice, her eyes still fixed on that spot her sister had vanished from. Her crystal blues were dull and had a far-off look in them.

"Make your choice, human." Alucard continued to eye her. "Or I will make the decision for you."

Alice remained silent for a moment before responding with a monotone voice. "Not yet. I'll make it to Hellsing and then you can use the blood. It's what it was for."

Alucard muddled over her words for a moment before realization hit him.

_Her father was either a genius or a lucky fool._

* * *

**Aha! Bet at least one of you didn't see that one coming! ;D**

**Okay so, it wasn't exactly as long as I was hoping it was, but hey... There was a fight scene? LOOL**

**So I decided to end it here because really, a lot has happened in this chapter and really, I didn't want to reveal too much too soon.**

**There's going to be a lot going on in the next update, so hopefully I don't throw things around too much. I have one twist left, and then only a few more chapters before the end. This series was never intended to be a super long series or anything. Just something small and hopefully enough to catch the interest of one or two people. :)**

**Anyways, I must go now and fight off the fatigue as I write up my next chapter to Magnificence (My Kuroshitsuji story featuring Claude Faustus~). :)**

**Tataa for now!**


	5. The Dream (Part One)

**Hello all and welcome! :)**

**This will be sort of a filler chapter as requested by a friend of mine who I work with, and since she is acting as my beta, I feel like this chapter should be dedicated to her. ;P**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Please not that this is NOT a storyline chapter, it is a filler!**

**Also, I want to give you all a heads up, that this is a racy chapter! Not full out secks, but it's got stuff leading up to it! I didn't detail it to the max, so those of you who don't like reading smut or what leads up to it, you should be fine.**

**You have been warned!**

* * *

**The Deal**

**The Dream [Part One]**

* * *

Seras peeked around the corner and continued to watch as Alice aimlessly walked around the halls of the Hellsing manor. Eventually Alice came to a stop near one of the many windows and just stared outside. She said nothing nor did she give any real indication that she knew she was being followed. The quiet draculina blinked several times but said nothing as Alice continued to stare out the window, same bored look that had graced her features days after her arrival.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now?_ Seras pondered to herself.

Alice glanced in the direction Seras was in but said nothing.

"I see you are better at escaping than I gave you credit for."

Alice turned her attention back out the window and inhaled deeply. "I wasn't joking when I said I was very well trained, Alucard."

An amused grin spread across his face. "Perhaps you would give me the pleasure of accompanying me on a leisurely stroll around the manor?"

"You want to take me on a tour?" Alice looked back at him with a brow quirked. "How very kind of you."

Alucard dramatically swept his arm out to the side before curling it in front of his chest. "Of course."

Alice rolled her eyes and pushed away from the window, turning to face the ancient immortal. He looked down at the girl with some sort of cheer hidden deep in those red orbs, but Alice brushed it off.

"Actually Alucard, I think I may have to take a rain check on the tour," Alice yawned suddenly. "I'm pretty tired. See you later."

She brushed passed him easily and as she walked by where Seras was currently _hidden_, she waved to the draculina and then disappeared down the hall. Seras, having stood up and walked out of hiding, stared down the hall where Alice's form was last seen before looking back at Alucard. To be honest, he looked just about as puzzled as she herself was.

Alice eventually made her way back to her small room down in the lower level tunnels and opened the door, immediately closing it behind her and stretched her arms up with a satisfied smile. She pulled off her short-sleeved coat and then removed her belt before hopping onto her bed with her hands behind her head. Her eyes became heavy and soon Alice drifted into a deep sleep, ignoring all that was around her. Unknown to herself, Alucard's form soon appeared in the far corner of her room, his red orbs trained on the sleeping girl laying still on her bed.

_I wonder..._

A mischievous grin broke out on the ancient immortals face, and soon he made his way over to the sleeping girl.

* * *

Alice mumbled and rolled over, tossing her arm to the side to stretch it out when her entire arm wrapped around something hard and warm. Her body reacted with the sudden warmth and soon she felt herself snuggling into the heat source. She nuzzled her face into the unknown object and sighed deeply in comfort, muttering to her half-awake self about how comfortable her pillow was all of a sudden.

_Weird..._ The longer she remained with her head against the pillow, the more it moved up and down, up and down. _I didn't think my pillow breathed? WAIT, WHAT?!_

Alice's eyes flashed open and in an instant, her body flew upward and back, her eyes now trained to what she had previously thought was her pillow.

"Alucard?!" Alice glared and grabbed her other pillow. "What the hell–Huh...?"

Laying on the other side of her bed was a topless man she had never laid eyes on before, only she realized after further observation that he did in fact look almost identical to the ancient vampire. He was extremely toned and had muscular arms that told her he was quite strong. Scars marred his body, telling the long tale of his many victorious battles. His long dark brown hair curled in tassels and framed his handsome face perfectly, adding more to the appeal that the neatly groomed facial hair already gave.

Her eyes then flickered to the bedding, noting how the clean white sheets of her own mattress were changed to a deep crimson. These sheets were also softer to the touch and much more comfortable to lay on. A deep red soon covered her face when she realized that she had been wrapped in said sheets, and was currently topless.

Actually, she was completely nude.

She had been laying in bed with this man, and was completely nude.

_Wait... If I'm naked, then that must mean... He is... Too..._

Slowly, she reached down and grasped the blankets near the man's waist and timidly pulled them up high to see if her suspicions were correct. Much to her dismay, she had been more than right. At the sight of the man in his full glory, she suddenly became all too aware of her own situation, noticing how she was suspiciously... _damp_ in particular areas.

"Oh my god..." Alice dropped the sheets quickly and pushed herself further away from the stranger, putting as much space between her and him as possible. "Where the hell am I?"

Alice looked around the room and made note that she was now laying a bed of what appeared to be a nobleman's room. The furniture looked extremely expensive, as did the carpets and all the other furnishings. Gold and silver trinkets lined the walls and tops of all tables and desks. Tapestries were displayed on the walls on either side of the grand four poster bed, as well as a standing display of armor that was situated against the wall directly opposite to the bed.

Movement beside her disrupted her observation of the room, and suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her thin waist pulling her towards its owner. Alice squeaked as she felt herself being crushed against the same hard, warm chest like before.

"Awake already?" A sultry voice spoke, followed by deep chuckle that reverberated within his chest. "I shouldn't be surprised. You were the one that told me you were an early riser."

Alice felt her cheeks become hotter and hotter with each passing second. "Y-Yeah... I did?"

Alice gasped loudly as the man rolled the two over so he was now on top of her with his hands grasping both of her wrists while his lower half pressed against hers to effectively pin her down to the mattress. She stared up into familiar red orbs and bit her lower lip, suddenly wishing to herself that the man above her was Alucard.

_At least if this were Alucard, I could kick his bloody ass off me and kick his ass again for doing this!_

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" The man leaned down and began pressing chaste kisses to her neck. "Are you still tired from last night?"

Alice bit her lip harder to suppress a moan and began to wiggle underneath his form. "N-No, it's just–_MMPH_!"

The man effectively cut her off by placing a rough kiss to her lips, taking advantage of her shock to push his tongue passed her lips. Alice continued to wiggle underneath him as he assaulted her mouth with powerful, lustful kisses that seemed to call to the inner chambers of her body, begging her to give in. As hard as she fought to keep it all at bay, a single, tiny moan escaped her mouth and displayed her own body's betrayal.

When he finally pulled away, he looked down at her with a sly grin.

"A-Alucard..." Alice couldn't meet the mans eyes. She felt embarrassed beyond redemption and also a little ashamed, having woken up in this position and allowing herself to be touched by this man.

His grin fell somewhat. "Why must you keep calling me _'Alucard'_? Was he your former lover, my pet?"

Her stomach dropped at this. If he wasn't Alucard, then who exactly was he?

"I told you many times before to call me Vlad," He released on of her wrists to cup her cheek gently. "Are you sure you are not too tired? You seem a little off, my dear Alice."

_He knows my name?_ Alice felt her stomach take another plunge. "I'm alright... It's just," She paused and thought over her words. "You remind me of someone."

"This the first I've heard of this," He grinned and leaned in closer. "Who might this other man be that is plaguing your mind? Shall I wipe his memory out entirely and replace it with my own?"

Alice felt her cheeks burn. "Yes – I mean no – I mean yes – Oh! I don't know!"

Vlad watched Alice curiously as he ran her free hand down her face and muttered something incoherent.

"Alice."

Alice looked up at him slowly and noticed the change in his facial features. Immediately she felt her senses come to life, making herself fully aware that whatever cover she should have made for herself earlier to survive this strange event was now completely gone.

Vlad stared down at her, his red eyes swimming with suspicion. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing," Alice answered with as much confidence as she could muster up. "I just... I just had some night terrors that I woke up from that are still playing tricks on me. I'm sorry..."

_Night terrors? Really, Alice! You couldn't come up with something more convincing?_

Vlad's eyes searched her own and for a few agonizing moments, time stood still. Alice was still in an extremely compromising situation with a man who was most likely ten-times stronger than her, so her chances of escape without major injury were slim to none.

She began calculating plausible escape plans when Vlad's lips pulled back into a grin and he soon bellowed out in a throaty chuckle.

Alice deadpanned. _This can't be a good sign, can it?_

"You never fail to surprise me, my pet," Vlad brushed his lips against her own. "Perhaps I should continue on with my advances and make sure I clear your mind of these terrors?"

Alice bit her bottom lip again. _Oh god, he's talking about sex, isn't he? What do I do now?! I can't have sex with him! I mean, I fight vampires for hell's sakes! If he has sex with me, chances are that I'll get bit and be turned into a ghoul!_ She felt her face fall. _Wouldn't Alucard like that idea... Shooting me down after I turn into a ghoul? Heck, he'd probably laugh while doing so._

Taking her silence as his answer to continue, Vlad pressed his lips to hers once more and allowed the hand that once cupped her cheek to run down the length of her body. Alice gave a muffled yelp as his fingers danced near her most sensitive area, allowing Vlad to once again gain access to her mouth. As his fingers danced further and further down, he body began to betray her and thrummed with excitement. She felt her eyes lid and her back arch, angling perfectly to match the length of his arm as he began to create a wonderful heat with the pressure of his thumb against the most sensitive part of her lower half.

A powerful wave of an unknown sensation washed over her as Vlad pushed two fingers passed her final barrier causing Alice to throw her head back and gasp in surprise, earning a satisfied smirk from the man above her. The man skillfully continued to milk her in both ways easing out all the tension in her body one thrust and flick of his thumb at a time, being rewarded with a gasp or a moan with each teasing stroke.

His lips traveled from the corner of her mouth down to her jawline, each kiss going lower and lower until he reached the valley between her breasts. Alice bit her bottom lip and threw her head to the side as his teeth nipped at the supple flesh of her right breast and then her left. She bit back another moan as he went on with his work, eventually having to reach down to the bedding and grip the sheets tightly to aid in her frail attempt to suppress the growing desire he was causing. When the aching heat in her lower body became known she began to writhe underneath him and mewl, the pleasure finally ripping down another wall she desperately tried to keep strong during this entire event.

Alice began to breath heavy and shallow as the build up created a extreme sensitivity to where Vlad was touching her, and soon it was becoming all too much for her to handle. Her back arched higher and the moan that escaped her mouth would have made her red in the face had she not just experienced the release she was being delivered now. A wave of pleasure crashed over her and Vlad proceeded to drag out her ride as long as possible, chuckling and commenting on how his little pet had fallen apart with just a tease of what was to come.

"You must be tired," Vlad smirked. "You usually last much longer than this, my pet."

Alice glanced over to him as she tried to regulate her breathing. A retort died in her throat when suddenly her eyes were met with the face of none other than Alucard. He propped himself over her trembling figure and smirked down at her, leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

"If you enjoyed what my other half is capable of, than perhaps I should show you what a real vampire is capable of?"

* * *

Alice shot up out of bed faster than ever as she clutched handfuls of blankets tightly in both hands. Her breathing was hard and ragged, and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her body continued to buzz with the same excited sensation as before making the blood rush violently through her veins. She cautiously took a look around the room and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she was met with the simple furnishings of her own private room in the Hellsing manor. Her eyes travelled downward and were met with a welcoming sight of white sheets, and slowly her fingers uncurled themselves out of their death grip.

"Okay Alice, breathe..." Alice proceeded to take low, steady breaths until she regained control over her breathing. "It was just a dream... Just a dream."

"What were you dreaming about that has you so bothered, human?"

Alice's body froze as she looked slowly towards the source of the voice and felt her stomach take its third plummet when her eyes landed on the smirking face of Alucard, who had been leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-Why are you here?" Alice fought the urge to push back against the headboard of her bed.

Alucard chuckled darkly and pushed off the wall before slowly crossing the room. He approached the girl as a predator would approach its prey, looking down with a knowing glint in his red eyes. Alice remained still and locked in her spot, even as Alucard lowered himself into a sitting position a mere foot away from her.

"Why am I here, you ask?" Alucard's voice was laced with amusement. "I've wondered that myself."

Realization suddenly hit Alice like a ton of bricks. "You..." She glared at Alucard and reached back quickly to grab her pillow. "YOU PERVERT! YOU MADE ME HAVE THAT DREAM, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Alucard was immediately across the room and out of reach as Alice swung the pillow violently towards the spot he had just occupied. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed for him, pillow still in hand.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH A GIRL'S DREAMS!"

Alucard bellowed out in laughter and evaded all of her pitiful attacks against him, only causing her to become more infuriated. This game of Alucard dodging and Alice attacking went on for hours even after she had fully calmed down, but deep down she still felt a tiny well of shame peeking out from behind its crevice.

Shame, not because she secretly enjoyed what was happening to her, but because she was enjoying what _he_ had done to her. Not that she would ever admit to Alucard that she would have screamed his name had he continued his advances towards her before she jolted awake.

* * *

**So, I want to apologize for the lack of a serious update. I felt the need to put a filler in, and as I said at the top, my good friend who is also my beta sorta requested this so I felt like I should do it. ;)**

**Besides, who wouldn't take the opportunity to write pervy Alucard or even pervy Vlad? Hmm? HMM? Yeah, that's what I thought!**

**Back to the serious chiz in the next chapter though, and as you may all be aware if you read anything at the top, this is only part ONE of the dream sequence. Yeah! That's right!**

**I will give a warning that the second half will contain mature content, so now that you're reading this you can't complain or throw a fit of rage for the dream sequence! I'm giving you lots of warning! *shakes finger ***

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I shall see you all next time with whatever I update!**

**Tataa~**


	6. CH V

**Hey all and welcome back to The Deal. :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last filler chapter. My lovely beta decided that she wants me to write (for her eyes only, oh gawd) a smut piece between Vlad and Alice. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to do that, but we'll see. She's pretty persuasive when she wants to be... LOOL**

**Anyways, now that we're back, this will be one of the regular updates. Would have posted this sooner, but the modem for my internet decided to kick the bucket so I had to wait for a replacement.**

**... YOU DO NOT KNOW TORTURE UNTIL YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET. Well, not so much torture as it is boring. Then again, I did manage to get through the book I had been putting off for over six months now. And yes, I still remembered then entire storyline so I didn't need to start over. WOOT! LOOL**

**I'm sorry it's a fairly short chapter, but it's an update, right? RIGHT? Yeahhhh. ;)**

**By the way, for those of you who have watched the second half of Hellsing and know that Pip Bernadette was fatally injured and that Seras fed on him to become a full fledged draculina, I'm changing that so he is alive. I kind of want him to be a part of at least this chapter or maybe when the whole grand scheme of things falls into place. I feel he could be a great asset to the last half of this story, so for the sake of this, he's alive. Kay? Kay! ;D**

* * *

**The Deal**

**CH V**

* * *

Integra looked up from her papers as two of the trio she sent away on the mission to Red Orchid returned. Walter greeted them and then lead them all up to the desk. Integra's sharp eyes read Seras expression and soon fell on Alucard's. She immediately noticed Alice's absence and quickly began to wonder what happened.

"Welcome back," Integra rest her elbows on the desk and brought her hands up to her chin before leaning in, a small grin etched on her face. "How did it go?"

"The mission was only half a success," Seras reluctantly replied. "Our target managed to get away."

Integra narrowed her eyes slightly. "As much as I would have liked the initial target to be taken care of, my primary objective for you all to storm Red orchid was to destroy the science division. Has that been successful at least?"

Alucard smirked. "Of course."

Integra nodded to him before looking directly at Seras. "Where is Alice?"

Seras' expression fell instantly and her eyes fell to the floor. "She..."

"She was bitten by her sister," Alucard locked eyes with Integra. "Who is of werewolf blood."

Integra's brows knit. "What options does she have?"

"The venom is spreading rapidly through her body and transformation is inevitable should we leave her like she is now," Alucard's tone was even and monotonous. "Or, I turn her into a draculina."

"What about the blood in those viles?"

"One is merely human, and the other is a mixture of the siblings blood that was put together in order to create a hybrid version of Deatry's sire line."

Integra rest her weight on her clasped hands and sighed gently. "How much longer does she have?"

"Not long."

Seras frowned. "The last thing Deatry said to her was she would be back to see what decision she had made," There was a pause once Integra's eyes were on the young vampiress. "This was done on purpose, and was most likely planned in advance. Everything was laid out so perfectly. It... It was almost as if she had let us storm Red Orchid in order to bring Alice to her."

Integra frowned. "I see."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "Master. My orders."

"Alucard," Integra looked at him. "Turn Alice into a vampire before she becomes a werewolf. I will not have a dog running around Hellsing."

Alucard's lips pulled back into a pleased smirk. "As you wish."

Seras watched as Alucard dissolved into nothing and vanished completely in a matter of seconds. The young police girl turned to Integra once more with a nervous expression.

"What if she doesn't want to become a vampire? She will turn into a ghoul!"

Integra looked at Seras. "Calm down, Seras. It will all work out."

Seras couldn't help but huff. Shortly afterwards, she was dismissed and ventured off quickly to Alice's room.

* * *

Alucard walked into Alice's room without knocking and looked over to the bed to see her in a light sleep. A sheet of sweat covered all visible skin and her top was almost completely stained through with moisture. Her breathing had become labored and her face was now twisting in pain. The ancient vampire closed the door behind himself and walked over to her immediately. Standing beside her bed, he looked down at her and observed her for a moment more before reaching out to touch her cheek. He could hear the door creak open slowly, but he never broke eye contact with Alice.

"She's burning up, isn't she?"

Alucard glanced behind him to see Seras looking in from outside the door with her hand timidly on the wall. She watched as her master stood at Alice's side, stoic and un-moving. Her eyes traveled down to the girl in question, immediately regretting her decision when she saw the state Alice was now in. Before their arrival at the Hellsing Organization, Alice had been more than capable of walking on her own. Now, she reminded Seras of a young girl on her death bed.

"Police Girl," Alucard looked back at her. "Leave."

Seras frowned. "Master, please let me stay–"

"Leave."

Seras flinched at the aggressive tone now added in his voice, reluctantly nodding and slowly moving away from the door. Alucard kept his eyes trained to where Seras had been standing until the door softly clicked shut, turning his attention back towards Alice.

Alice, having heard the words exchanged between Alucard and Seras, began to stir and eventually opened her eyes. Crystal blue met red as the two stared at one another in silence for what seemed like hours.

"My master wishes for me to take your choice away," Alucard's gaze never wavered. "However, in order for you to become a creature of the night, you are the one who needs to choose."

Alice slowly pushed herself up so she was now propped up on her elbows and winced as her body ached and protested.

"You won't be able to turn me. Not this far into the transition," Alice stated sadly. "The venom has spread too much. I can already feel the difference between how I was compared to now."

"I can suck out all of the venom," Alucard replied. "There is always a choice, young one."

Alice looked up at him. "How do you know that it won't just kill me before you get it all out? Has this ever happened before? Were you successful?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed at her questions. "You would much rather become a dog than to go on chance?"

"No," Alice said suddenly. "I don't want to be a werewolf. As silly as it sounds, I've always wanted to become a vampire even long before I knew what my family's secrets were."

"What is holding you back?"

This question startled her.

"I... I don't know."

Alucard eyed Alice carefully. "You are running out of time, girl. Your decision must be made now."

Alice narrowed her eyes up at Alucard. "Fine."

After a moment of silence and several gasps of sharp pain, Alice inhaled deeply and muttered 'go a head'.

Alucard's lips pulled into a smirk.

"As you wish."

With a surprisingly gentle grasp that threw Alice off guard, Alucard lifted her up to his chest and positioned her so her neck would be completely exposed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his usually long fangs lengthen almost an inch longer as he opened his mouth above her neck. There was a brief moment where time stood still, and in that moment, Alice closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into his shoulder as a sign of submission.

It was completely surreal to Alice as Alucard's fangs embedded into her flesh. The feeling was far from the immense pain she had previous thought this intrusion would bring, and instead it was almost euphoric. She could feel her body sag against him as he drained her of her essence; the pain dissipating quickly and being replaced by a numbing sensation. Soon, her body felt heavy and her eyelids fought to close. Her breathing became shallow and ragged as her final subconscious mind pleaded and fought for her survival, but it was too late and she had nothing left to fight for. Once it was done and the last drop of blood was pulled out from her veins, the world went black and lice fell into a momentary deep slumber.

Alucard looked down at the fragile girl in his arms before gently setting her back down on the bed. He reached over and pulled the sheet over her before turning around and pulling her lone chair over to the bedside and took a seat. His eyes found their way back to her face and then slowly trailed down to the puncture marks on her neck.

In silence, he sat there and watched over her and would do so until the moment her eyes opened once more.

* * *

Integra found her way down to the lower levels of the Helling building and soon stood in front of Alice's door. Without knocking, she entered the room and looked over to see Alucard sitting beside Alice. His posture was rigid but she could instantly tell that he was calm. Even upon her entrance, his eyes never left Alice's paling face. Seras, having quietly followed Integra to Alice's room, peeked her head in once more and eyed the unconscious girl warily.

"How long has it been?" Integra pulled a cigar out from the inner pocket of her mint green suit coat, placing it in between her lips before lighting it.

Alucard spared a quick glance towards his master before returning back to Alice. "Fifteen minutes."

"She should wake up soon, right?" Seras asked in low voice, her hand gripping the door frame once more.

Alucard gave no reply.

Integra eyed the sleeping girl for another minute before approaching.

"If I did not know better Alucard, I would say that you have taken a liking to this girl," Integra's lips pulled into a small grin. "Am I wrong?"

Again, Alucard made no response.

"As I thought," Integra murmured to herself as she puffed on her cigar.

Seras listened and her brows furrowed at the possibility of her master having other kind of feelings for someone other than their master. As many would suspect after observing the close eye Alucard kept on her, Seras did not feel jealous or betrayed that her master would find room in his non-existent heart. In fact, she felt an overwhelming happiness at the idea of her master finally finding someone that even he could learn to eventually love.

To Seras, if a vampiress like herself found her lover, her master could as well.

Sudden movement from the bed brought Seras back to reality, and now all eyes were on Alice. Her fingers began to twitch and flex, followed by the rest of her body coming back to life. Only when her eyes fluttered open, did the atmosphere in the room relax.

"Welcome back," Integra looked down at Alice.

Alice looked over to her and smiled small. "Thanks..." Slowly she sat up and held her head. "My head is killing me."

"Side effect from the transition from human to vampire," Alucard grinned. "I will take you to find someone to feed on."

Alice looked at him and felt her cheeks burn. "Uh, thanks?"

Alucard stood up and watched as Alice flung the sheet off herself before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Seras seemed overjoyed at the fact Alice was now awake and bounded over to her quickly, her arms wrapping around the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" Seras grinned happily.

Alice smiled and returned her hug. "Me too."

"When you and master come back, I want to introduce you to someone you haven't had the chance to meet yet," Seras pulled away, her smile never fading.

Alice nodded quickly and before she could reply, was whisked out of the room by Alucard. When she looked up at the elder vampire with a questioning stare, he simply grinned and continued on his way with her in his arms. Eventually, they reached another chamber at the other end of the same lower level that Alice was roomed on. Alucard set her on her feet and opened the door, ushering her inside the room first.

"Where are we?" Alice frowned as she looked around.

The room itself had no other means to light other than the candled illuminating the hallway from the other side of the open door. She could hear an amused chuckle come from Alucard, and slowly the light began to wither away as he closed the door behind him.

"Alucard!" Alice whipped around to face him, her eyes catching a glimpse of his smirking face before the room was completely shrouded in black. "What gives?! Why did you close the door?"

She felt a hand brush her arm and soon she felt gloved hands grasp her arms, turning her around to face the dark abyss. Her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the darkness but to no avail.

Suddenly her skin crawled with goosebumps as Alucard leaned in, his breath ghosting over her collar bone. "You are one step closer to becoming a draculina, Alice," He smirked. "All you have to do is accept my gift to you and feed."

At the mere mention of feeding, her incisors began to ache and elongate for the first time.

This pleased Alucard greatly. "Allow me to guide you through the darkness to your gift."

"Do I really have a choice?" Alice bit back with that snippy tone she had become known for.

Alucard simply smirked more and began to guide her forward with a frighteningly gentle push. Alice could feel her cheeks heat up again at his gesture, having been disarmed again by his strange change of demeanor.

"Is there a reason you are choosing to keep this room dark?" Alice muttered, having already lost her patience with her lack of vision.

With Alucard being as close to her as he was, she could almost feel the slight nod he gave her. "Yes," When they came to a sudden stop, Alucard leaned in closer and adjusted her posture. "Seras Victoria fought with her humanity when she was given many opportunities to feed. I wish to avoid that conflict with you and give you the kindness of avoiding your targets terrified looks or silent pleas."

"Aren't you oh so very kind..." Alice muttered and tensed at the thought of taking a life, but to be a vampire was to live off human blood and that was the price she was willing to pay. "Alright, lets get this over with."

Her body reacted when Alucard's body pulled away from her and to her surprise, she found herself somewhat upset at the loss of contact. Perhaps this was one of the side effects of being turned into a vampire? Alice had once heard of vampires siring their own line, leaving the vampires in that line to become quite attached to the male or female that turned them.

The thought of herself being sired to Alucard made her stomach knot in both excitement and dismay.

"Now," His voice echoed through the darkness. "Allow your vampiric instincts to take over."

Her whole body tensed when a tangy, metallic smell wafted through the air immediately sending her heightened senses into overdrive. Her feet moved on their own, closer and closer towards the tantalizing scent. Her fangs began to elongate once more and her posture went rigid. She was set like a spring, ready to pounce on the defenseless victim without any remorse or pity.

The second her ears caught the sound of a terrified whimper, her body acted on its own and lunged.

She tackled the victim to the ground at full force, gripping the humans hair in her hands before roughly yanking their head to side before mercilessly biting into their jugular. A shrill scream ripped through the air as Alice sucked her victims blood out in huge, messy gulps. The sick, sadistic side of her began to applaud her for being so rough and aggressive while feeding and soon she felt herself smirking as she stole this humans life away from them.

Alucard watched from the side and felt the long forgotten pang of lust hit him like a ton of bricks. Watching Alice greedily suckle the very essence away from the human he had brought for her gave him excitement that had been absent for a very long time.

In no time, Alice ripped away from the human and leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her face. Blood trickled down both sides of her mouth, but she did not care. She could feel the changes affect her almost immediately since feeding from the human. Once surrounded in darkness, her eyes adapted almost instantly and suddenly she was able to see as if she were sitting in daylight. Her body rang with satisfaction from her feeding, although the aching at the back of her throat did not dull down.

She looked down to get a glimpse of whom she had fed from, only to find what looked like a mauled pile of coagulated blood and flesh laying underneath her. She blinked several times before looking up at Alucard.

"Will I always rip people apart when I feed from them?"

He smirked. "No, but experience like that comes with time."

Alice gave a nod and stood up. She looked down at herself and deadpanned.

"Wow," She blinked once more. "I really am a messy eater."

Electricity shot through her body at the touch of Alucard's hand on her cheek. Her eyes shyly wandered up to meet his, noticing how close his face was to hers now.

"Alucard?"

She felt her cheeks burn as his thumb swiped across the apple of her cheek. Her eyes involuntarily closed as Alucard leaned in fully as if to kiss her, only to be surprised when she felt something wet slide against the corner of her mouth. She shuddered and her body sang with excitement. Alucard licked at the blood until he pulled away with a smirk, happy with the response he was given.

"There," His voice had an odd note of lust hidden beneath the amusement he chose to cloud it with. "Now you look less a mess than before."

Alice blushed and looked away. "Jerk."

* * *

**I know, not exciting... LOOL**

**But hey, we're moving along finally so now it gets down to the nitty gritty details we've all be waiting for. ;)**

**Next chapter we meet Deatry once more and we learn more about State Genesis, as well as Alice's mysterious father.**

**Hope you all had a good week and will have a good weekend! I know I won't, since I have work this weekend. Blah, it sucks!**

**I lurves you guys sooooo much and am appreciative to all those who give this story a read! :)**

**Tataa~**


	7. CH VI

**Hello all! I'm back! :D**

**So yeah, if you guys read any of my other recently updated fics (well... namely Magnificence) than you would know that Final Fantasy X had taken over my life for quite some time. LOOL**

**But now, I am back and will be hauling in the reins to finish this fic! There's only... Two, maybe three chapters left? Yeah, sounds about right. As some of my returning readers will tell you, I can be a very sporadic writer and tend to avoid editing until later on. That, and I tend to let things fall into place as they come (which means, I don't write out chapters in advance... haha...).**

**Anywhoo, hoping to make this chapter entertaining! I would love to have a couple more reviews!**

**Lets shoot for a symmetrical number such as the number 8? ;) (PLEASE let at least one you catch that reference!)**

* * *

**The Deal**

**CH VI**

* * *

"I hope you are aware of the reason I called you here to meet me at this hour Alice," Integra motioned for the new draculina to sit across from her as she took her rightful spot behind her desk.

Said girl watched Integra with a quizzical brow before slowly sitting down on her seat. "No, I'm afraid that much was left unsaid."

"I see," Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it, taking a deep drag before exahling. "This meeting has to do with your sister, as well as Hellsing's new target."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What about my sister?"

"You still protect her despite her attempts to kill you?" Icy blues danced with amusement. "How very kind of you."

"I'm not protecting her," Alice sharply replied. "I want to be the one who deals with her directly. I won't approve of Hellsing's interference."

Integra felt the corners of her lips tug in attempts to create a smirk. "I suppose I can let that slide."

Alice sat rigid in her seat waiting impatiently for Integra to continue. When the Hellsing head mentioned that the organization had a new target, a deep well of unbridled doom began to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"This new target is State Genesis, isn't it?" Alice grit out between clenched teeth.

Integra nodded before discarding her half-finished cigar in the ashtray. "Correct."

"Do you have a beef with them?" Alice's brow shot up.

Integra eyed her with emotionless eyes. "Not so much me as it would be you."

Alice scoffed. "It's no secret I detest State Genesis for what they did to my family, but I know better than to foolishly go after them. It will be your biggest downfall, Sir Integra."

The woman across the desk from her suddenly smirked. "I figured you would be more interested, considering I have discovered a new piece of information."

"Don't patronize me," Alice glared. "If you have something to say, don't ridicule me. Get on with it."

Integra gave her a long look before lacing her fingers together, resting her chin atop of them. "I had my men do some digging, and we discovered some hidden transactions from long ago," She paused and glanced to her right where several papers were situated. "The dealings were with a couple under the Waverly name. A man named Norman and a woman named Julie. I assume you know who these people are?"

Alice narrowed her eyes down at the papers before locking her own icy blues with Integra's.

What did State Genesis want with her grandparents?

"Kennith Waverly's name also came up once," Integra pulled out a folder holding two documents and set it down in front of Alice. "This is a receipt for his services to State Genesis and a thank-you letter for his help with the science unit."

"Impossible!" Alice refused to look at the documents. "It's bad enough to think my grandparents would be a part of State Genesis, but to add my father into this–"

"Look at the documents to know that I am not lying Alice," Integra's voice was sharp and left no room for arguement. "I have more than enough evidence to convince you otherwise."

Alice stood up and grabbed the folder harshly before whipping it open, scanning over its contents quickly until her eyes suddenly stopped and stared at something in particular.

_Impossible... I would have know!_

As Integra correctly relayed, Alice's father had in fact been involved with and lead at least one experiment for State Genesis the year she was born.

Alice set the documents down and picked up the papers with her grandparents names on them and gave them both a thorough read. At the top were their names and underneath were their occupations. Norman and Julie, much like Alice's father, had been apart of the science division and had been the head of several experiments dealing with what was called the 'OWGMP' which spelled out to 'Original Werewolf Genetic Mutation Project'.

Alice narrowed her eyes when she glanced over the name of the original test subject, seeing a name she hadn't anticipated being there. Quickly flipping through the pages, she stopped when her eyes landed on what looked like a detailed report of the man in question. Sure enough, the description of the patient matched the profile of the man she was picturing in her head as she read through the entire page.

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"This is impossible," Alice looked at Integra. "The man who was supposedly the original test subject to have been successfully turned and survived was named Colton Aldrich."

Integra watched Alice closely before replying in a mocking tone. "Your point?"

"_My point is_," Alice spat back. "That Colton can't be the original test subject. I killed him the night Alucard and Seras found me, and he was very much a vampire."

"Ah yes, Alucard told me about the man you had been sent to kill," Integra stood up and walked around her desk heading for one of the many large windows in the room. "He told me that the vampire had not disintegrated after you put him down."

_Come to think of it, she's right. He didn't turn to dust or burst into flames,_ Alice thought to herself.

"It would make sense if this entire thing were the truth, would it not?" Integra's voice broke Alice out of her thoughts. "If he were a werewolf, putting him down would simply kill him. He would remain in tact and not turn to ash."

"How do you know this?" Alice watched the woman in front of her. "Have you guys killed wolves before?"

"Yes," Integra did not look back to meet the girl's eye as she continued. "I sent a group of mercenaries who had willingly agreed to work under Hellsing called the Wild Geese on a mission to retrieve information regarding Red Orchid a few years back," She paused to turn around and finally face Alice. "What they found were several test subjects that had successfully bonded with the mutating strand of DNA and were released to kill them all. Pip Bernadotte, the groups leader, managed to get everyone to safety in time after eliminating the threat."

"That was the last time I allowed anyone to go near Red Orchid to gather information, knowing it would be risky to send any of my human men into that mess." Integra finished, having pulled out another cigar at some point during her explanation.

Questions unanswered finally began to make sense and holes began to fill themselves. Things were finally starting to connect as Alice retained all information being thrown at her. It made complete sense why Red Orchid used her sister as means to force her into joining.

_You're the one who was meant to be experimented on as the family's protege._

"Your sister was merely another successful experiment," Integra added. "Alucard told me she proudly presented herself as the first real accomplishment, but she had been dishonest."

Alice closed her fists tightly and watched as the papers crumpled under her grasp. "Sir Integra..."

"What is it?" Integra puffed on her cigar, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Who was Deatry's father?"

"Now Alice, I think you already know the answer to that question," Integra mused.

Alice closed her eyes to steady her breathing.

"Deatry Aldrich sounds more fitting than Waverly, doesn't it?" Integra smirked.

* * *

"The name's Pip," A man with extremely long braided auburn hair grinned, his hand extended towards Alice in a friendly manner. "I'm Seras Victoria's boyfriend."

"Pip!" Seras exclaimed loudly, her cheeks burning furiously. "I am _not_ your girlfriend!"

"Alice," Came the quiet reply as Alice eyed the two while hesitantly accepting Pip's hand. "Nice to meet you?"

Pip shook their hands, his grin never wavering. "She's just in denial."

"PIP, YOU BASTARD! SHUT IT!"

Seras suddenly grabbed the closest thing to her, being a desk, hurdling it towards Pip. The man caught sight of the projectile out of the corner of his eye, skillfully dodging it with ease.

Alice stood back and blinked as she watched the scene before her in confusion.

"You will get used to these two and their peculiar interactions."

Alice looked back to see Alucard standing slightly behind her, his eyes on her and his signature smirk on permanent display. Alice felt her cheeks heat up slightly and turned away instantly facing the feuding draculina and mercenary as they played their game of _throw and dodge_.

"My master told me I would find you here," Alucard spoke quiet enough so only she would hear. "I believe you and I should discuss something in private."

Alice frowned. Of course Integra would mention to Alucard the details of their meeting from earlier.

"How much do you know?" Alice whispered.

Alice didn't realize how close Alucard was to her now until she felt his breath against her neck. Her body shivered at the new sensation. Still having not been fully adjusted to the heightened senses of being a draculina, Alice felt her core throb with an unwelcome ache that would have made her heart race had it still had a rhythmic beat.

"I know more than you may believe young one," Alucard murmured in her ear. "Now, let us go somewhere private."

A hand gently encased around her own as Alucard pulled away enough to lead Alice out of the room, leaving Seras, who had stopped yelling and throwing things, and Pip to watch in amazement.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Pip murmured out in disbelief.

Seras blinked. "I don't know..."

"Did Alucard just put the moves to Alice?" Pip bellowed out suddenly as a huge grin spread across his face. "I didn't think the old man had it in him!"

Seras shot Pip an incredulous look. "Be respectful! You know what happens when you speak of my master that way!"

Pip waved the fretting girl off as if it weren't an issue. "Calm down Seras. Alucard is busy and won't even know I made that comment."

* * *

Alucard continued to lead Alice by the hand until they reached their destination. Her crystal blues darted around the unfamiliar surroundings until it dawned on her. One set of stairs after the other, they finally reached a door that once opened, revealed one more set of stairs leading into a hidden chamber.

Alice recalled details from a conversation she had with Seras once before in regards to the very pits of the Hellsing Organization, asking for a reveal of its purpose.

It was where Alucard stayed when he was waiting for a mission.

They were heading into the belly of Alucard's chambers.

"Alucard..." Alice felt her cheeks heat up once more, gently tugging at her hand to release it from his grasp but to no avail. "Why are we going here?"

"Privacy of course," Alucard smirked as he lead the draculina down the last section of stairs. "Does the idea make you uneasy? Nervous? Or does the anticipation thrill you?"

At his words, the ache in her stomach heightened tenfold.

"N-No..." Alice looked everywhere she could to avoid the look she was receiving now.

"Do not attempt to lie to me young one, I am no fool. I can sense how your body reacts to me," Alucard stated, clearly amused by how Alice was reacting. "Amusing, is it not? How the transition into vampire can intensify hidden emotions or increase desire?"

"Stop it!" Alice ripped her hand away from him in order to break the contact. "I don't know what game you're playing but it isn't funny anymore!"

Alucard stopped and turned around so he was fully facing the girl, his smirk widening and his fangs gleaming proudly in the low light of the single candle lit in the room. Alice took a step back as the taller man approached her, his hand reaching out towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice suddenly snapped out.

Alucard watched as Alice rounded him and walked towards the single chair situated in the middle of the room, sitting herself down on it before looking at him. To the untrained eye, Alucard's immediate expression could be mistaken for delight, when really the ancient vampire watched the new draculina with lustful eyes. It was no secret that Alucard wished to tame the unpredictable Alice in every possible way, but he would do it when she regained full control over her new body and settled the score with her ever charming sister.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alice eyed the elder vampire cautiously, watching every step he took as he walked over to her. "And don't lie. I know that Integra would have briefed you on what she and I discussed earlier, so don't try to concoct some magnificent story to blindside me please."

Alucard chortled. "Of course not. I would never mislead you, dear Alice."

"Oh, like I believe that one for a second!" Alice deadpanned.

The No-Life King loomed over Alice, his eyes trained on her without falter. The girl in question met his eye with the same defiance that had her in its grasp when the two met for the first time weeks ago.

"You want to talk to me about my sister, don't you?" Alice's voice became unsteady.

Alucard nodded. "She is the single heir to a dangerous legacy left by her father before her," Pausing only to remove his hat and glasses, red eyes bore down on crystal blue. "I am sure it came of no surprise to find out that Colton was not a true Nosferatu."

"Then what was he?" Alice frowned. "You can't be both."

"He was indeed a werewolf," Alucard began. "You can strike a wolf down the same way you can a vampire, only the real way to completely kill one of _them_ is by piercing their heart with silver or removing the head."

Alice bit her bottom lip and sank back in the chair silently processing his words. Her eyes flickered up long enough to get her answer from the expression on Alucard's face, but she still had to ask.

"So that would mean Colton is still alive?"

Alice mumbled something incoherent, reaching up with both hands to grip handfuls of hair as she leaned forward onto her knees. She remained like this for quite some time as Alucard simply stood there as if to guard her during a fragile moment. Eventually Alice released the grasp she had on her hair and straightened up to lean back into the soft fabric of the chair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand reaching for her once more, only this time she welcomed it. His fingers brushed the hair that had fallen forward out of her face with a kind of gentleness he'd not thought himself capable of displaying.

"Alice," The amount of calmness in his voice startled her. "It's time."

Her brows furrowed. "Time for what?"

Alucard smirked down at her, his eyes dancing with bloodlust.

"War against State Genesis, of course."

* * *

**Welp, I must apologize for the file of crap that you have just read. I kind of pulled this chapter out of my ass, so again, I'm sorry for it. LOOL**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness in this chapter. When I skimmed over it quickly I realized particularly no one was in character. So... sorry for that too! LOOL *sweat drop***

**Next chapter will be the final battle, and following that will be the last half of the "dream" chapter before the final piece of the entire story. :)**

**Exciting? For me, yes. LOOL**

**Rate and review if you liked it and such! All you lovely people are awesome and thank you so much for giving The Deal a chance! :)**

**Tataa~**


End file.
